Missing Reflections
by Fire of Eternal Glory
Summary: Some accidents change lives; others take them. Though, this doesn't seem to be the case with a high school student named Kagamine Rin.
1. I, without a Doubt, Am In love,

**AN- Okay, so was not allowing me to post this on my laptop for some odd reason so Rin's thoughts are not in Italics and the spacing is incorrect. I apologize for this and will try to fix this as soon as possible. Please excuse any grammar mistakes and enjoy!**

 **Edit 11/1/15- Alrighty! I was able to fix Rin's thoughts and make most of them in italics, and if you see any personal pronouns that aren't in italics or quotes, it's probably Rin thinking to herself.**

* * *

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." -Elbert Hubbard

A crisp autumn wind passed by, rustling trees losing even more of their yellow, orange, and red leaves to the breeze. The sun was set low, almost touching the endless horizon, and letting the light cast everything in an amber color.

The temperature was already freezing for the fall season, and Rin silently cursed to herself. Her uniform did nothing to hold off the frigid gust as the skirt was furiously fluttering, allowing the weather to skim past her pale skin. _Honestly, it shouldn't be this cold in fall.._ She bitterly thought to herself.

The teenager's legs brushed together in an attempt to keep warm while her hands held down the skirt that was threatening to flash her underwear to the world. Of course, the school would supply their winter uniforms as a gray blazer, the basic ivory, long-sleeved dress shirt, a nice gray and black bow, and a gray/black plaid skirt that didn't even reach half way down her thighs. To top it all off, the only thing that covered her legs was a thin pair of sable knee socks.

"This is Megurine Luka!" A teal-haired girl stated, pointing to an older woman, probably in her early twenties according to Rin's deduction skills. "And this is Kagamine Rin!" She then motioned towards the blonde. "Be good friends, alright?"

Being the polite—only in public places and, or meeting new people—person she was, Rin held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." _Ah, I want to go home... And maybe read some manga with some hot chocolate._

The salmon-haired woman took the younger girl's hand, lightly shaking it. "Likewise. I've heard a lot about you, Rin," Luka offered the teen a gentle smile before letting go of her hand.

"Luka's going to be staying with us! She was recently accepted as a Vocaloid!" Miku's lips stretched into a giant grin, along with the action of eyeing Luka as if she was one of those fancy, juicy meats that you'd buy at an exquisite restaurant.

Rin was kinda jealous at the enthusiasm Miku had at the moment, or at how Miku was giving most of her attention to Luka. Most likely the latter. The blonde hummed in acknowledgement, "That's cool. What song did you use to audition?"

It was widely known that to become a Vocaloid, you had to go through extremely rigorous training and an easily tough audition. So far, living at the mansion—yes, a mansion for just Vocaloids—was Miku, herself and Len, Kaito, Meiko, and now Luka. There were other Vocaloids that didn't live in the mansion and chose to live outside such as Gumi and Neru.

"It's a song called 'Just Be Friends.'"

"Oh? I haven't heard of it before. I'll try listening to it when we get back," Rin nonchalantly replied, rubbing her hands together, creating warmth that spreads only to her wrists.

Luka seemed to notice Rin's frustration and battle against the cold weather. "Is it alright to head to where you guys stay? It's a bit chilly out here."

 _Yes, yes, yes! I want to go home!_ The blonde chanted in her mind. Miku looked at Luka before sharing eye contact with Rin, and the teen furiously nodded her head in agreement.

The tealette looked to be having some sort of metal battle, but ending up agreeing with the two, or just Luka as it felt like she was almost ignoring the female Kagamine twin. "Okay! Then follow me, Luka!"

The trio began walking towards the mansion, however it soon broke off to Luka and Miku walking home, and Rin walking a few feet behind them.

The blonde didn't mind being alone, but it she felt that it was somewhat depressing to be left alone like that when Miku herself called for Rin to meet Luka. _Whatever..._ The teen took this time to observe the newcomer.

The female had long pink hair that reached all the way down her back, cerulean eyes, and was dressed in what looked like work clothes, which only agreed with Rin's earlier thought of her being in her early twenties.

The one thing Rin couldn't take her eyes off of was the older female's chest. A bust size that Rin could never compare to as she was as flat as a pancake. Though it's not as if she was alone, Miku was in the same boat—okay, not the same boat, but pretty close. If the blonde had Luka's kind of bust, she would never be self conscious of herself.

The teen watched as Miku energetically spoke to her new pink haired friend, while the friend smiled and listened eagerly to the Tealette. Suddenly, Rin wanted to join in on the conversation, being left out was boring. "H-hey, so, um—"

"Yeah, yeah! And then I was like," Miku continued to speak as if Rin had never said anything. The teen fell back behind them, obviously Miku was too busy talking or,

she was ignored.

Luka made eye contact with the blonde and shoot her an apologetic look. The girl with teal hair blabbled on, talking about the most random things. Truthfully, Rin couldn't see what she liked in the girl. Miku was such a dork. Well, the teen couldn't call Miku a dork as she was smarter than her, but Miku was definitely a weirdo. A weirdo who did the most weirdest things, and at that thought Rin couldn't help but smile.

When Miku took a breath after a long monologue, Luka interrupted her. "Miku, I think Rin has something to say. Would you let her talk?"

The teal haired girl turned around with wide eyes, "Rin, you're still here? I didn't even know you were here. I thought you left!" Her smile stretched across her face, but her eyes reflect a different meaning.

 _Ouch.. That kinda hurt._

Rin's smile faltered for a moment. "Yeah... I've been here. The whole time, actually," the blonde glances off to the side, unable to make eye contact with the tealette.

"You've been so quiet, Rin! You should really speak up," Miku replied cheerfully, and Rin wonders if Miku really forgot about her.

"Haha, yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"

Soon, Miku and Luka go back to talking amongst themselves, leaving Rin alone once again. Upon entering the mansion, the blonde pulls off her shoes, dropping them on the floor, and unhooking her book bag from around her shoulder.

Rin steps to the side, about to leave for her room when Luka stopped her. "It was nice meeting you, Rin. Hopefully, next time we talk, you won't be left out like you were today. I'm sorry about that."

An angel. You're a real angel, Luka! "No, it's fine. No need to apologize, Luka. Thank you for at least trying to include me though. Well, I'm off to my room! See you later." A wave goodbye and Rin was off in her room doing her own thing.

Her bed was comforting, fluffy, and soft. Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling. The blonde's feelings were somewhat hurt when Miku had forgotten about her, but the tealette probably meant no harm from what she said.

The weirdo was stupid in her own ways. She's too dense for her own good. Huffing, Rin slid her laptop out from under her bed, and turned it on. The electronic turned on with a soft beep, and the screen lit up. _Let's see... Megurine Luka Just Be Friends._

Rin typed the words up onto the youtube search bar, pressing enter when she finished. Clicking the first video that popped up, the blonde quietly listened to the song with her headphones.

After a minute into the song, Rin was already downloading it to her desktop. _It's definitely one of the best I've heard by far._ The song, unfortunately, came to an end. Bored, the teen searched through the suggestions, and her mouse scrolled over the song 'Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru.'

She's heard the song so many times. As old as it was, the song was still one of her favorites. Tapping the mouse, the video started up.

By the end of the song Rin was already humming it in her mind. _To be honest, I've been Miku-Miku-ed since long ago. I wonder if she'll ever realize what she's done to me_. Rin scoffed aloud. Like that doofus was ever going to realize that I have feelings for her.

The thought passed, and Rin's out like a light on her bed. Soccer practice must've been more exhausting than she thought.

—

Finally! It was Friday, which meant it was Movie Night. A night where just herself and Miku would watch movies, and make fun of how bad they were. In just a few minutes, Rin would rush down to the movie room where Miku would be waiting like always.

Through the past week Miku had always been with Luka, so the blonde was happy that she was able to spend time with the tealette soon. Rin had tried talking to Miku at school, but she was always getting replies like 'Sorry, Rin, I'm a bit busy at the moment,' 'I'm meeting up with Luka after school,' and even to the point where she wouldn't even see Miku the whole entire day.

The teen somewhat was jealous of Luka, being able to spend time with Miku like that. Though, she shouldn't be. Miku and Luka just met five days ago. You can't feel attracted to someone that fast, can you?

Rin sighed.

Actually, the teen was going to head down to the kitchen and get something to eat. She had gone right from school to her soccer practice, and then immediately to meeting Luka.

Rin chuckled to herself, leaping off of her bed to change into better clothing that wasn't her uniform. Every single Friday night, even if they were sick, was spent watching movies. The funny part was half of the time someone would fall asleep through three-quarters of the movie, but it didn't matter because they had fun.

Slipping into more comfortable clothes, Rin took off her ivory headband and placed it on her desk. Quickly, she ambled out of her room, through the maze of a hallway, and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was definitely one of the larger room, maybe ranking in third place from largest to smallest. The tiled floor was painted black, and the counters were white, however the fridge was gray.

Grasping the handle, Rin pulled the fridge door open. Light spilled out, and the blonde quickly rummaged through the refrigerator. She didn't find anything that she likes, so instead she opened the pantry.

Searching for her oranges, she found them on the top shelf. Jumping, she was able to snatch them into her hands. Oranges were her favorite food by far, and Rin could tell that she had a problem with eating one too many oranges every day.

Oranges in hand, the older Kagamine twin sauntered into another hallway and towards her original destination.

The movie room is gigantic; filled with assorted couches and chairs to sit in, along with several tables. Most of the couches black, making the movie room hard to see in. Rin could make out most of the items in the room, however, one thing was missing. Light cobalt eyes search for the color teal, but it was not to be found. Maybe she's just late. I'll wait for her.

Rin plops down in a chair, slowly peeling her oranges. Popping an orange slice in her mouth, she waits for Miku to come.

One orange.

...

Two oranges.

...

Three oranges. She's finished three oranges and Miku still hasn't come.

"She's probably just busy with her homework. She'll turn up eventually," Rin murmured to herself, believing a self created lie.

Closing her eyes, Rin sat, propped up against the chair. The night was young, but the blonde decided to rest a little. Surely, Miku would wake her when it was time to get up.

.

..

...

...

"Hey, Rin! Wake up!" A hand pressed against her shoulder, and the hope in Rin that it's Miku who's waking her was deceived.

The blonde's eyes opened only to find her twin brother with a worried expression. "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes with her hand before glancing at her surroundings. "What?"

"You're gonna miss your soccer game, Rin! You have to get changed!" Len, who was dressed up in his stupid banana pajamas—unlike her awesome orange ones—pointed to his watch. "It's one o'clock! You have a soccer game in an hour. You didn't forget did you?"

The female's eyes widened, mouth gaping. "Oh god, I have to go!" The fact that she had a game had completely slipped her mind, and the fact that she overslept into the afternoon did not make it any better. Rin frantically scrambled out of the movie room and to her own room, yelling a thank you to her brother. "Even if you're a scrub, you're pretty helpful. Thank you, Len!"

"Sheesh, a scrub? Can I be called anything but a scrub?" Her brother jokingly replied, watching as she ran out.

Rin doesn't answer his question, but it surely brightened her mood. The soccer game was a home game, about a 30 minute walk from the mansion to the school.

Quickly, as she ran to her room, she passed Luka, "Good afternoon, Rin."

The said girl didn't have time to make a full sentence so instead she settles with, "Yo!" Rin even held up her hand, waving at the female.

The two passed by, and Rin was able to change into her game day clothes. She was #10, a number that was chosen for ungodly reasons that she didn't want to admit was true. _Gotta go, gotta go!_ Once changed into her black, gray, and green uniform, she dashed out of the mansion, completely forgetting about eating.

A blast of warm air hit her face, quite the drastic change from the other day. _Must've just been a cold front._ Rin's feet pounded against the pavement as she tried her hardest to get to school on time. There's nothing else but soccer on her mind, and she knew this game will be a good one.

—line break—

There she was sitting on the bench. The blonde growled to herself, one of the opposite team's players had faked an injury that she supposedly caused. She was running across the field with the ball, easily she slipped pass a few players by faking movements. However, one player had enough of her games and decided to run into her, and when she pushed back to keep her footing on the ground, the player fell onto the grass, complaining that she hit them on purpose.

 _What a freaking stupid way to get out..._ Rin impatiently tapped her foot on the ground, waiting to be put back in. She was taken out during the first half, maybe thirty minutes in, and the second half had already started. The blonde was seriously furious, and even the coach could tell how angry she was. _I need an orange and I need it now._

The teen jumped off of the bench, walking over to one of the bags that sat against the wall, next to the bleachers. Unzipping the duffle bag, she pulled a couple of oranges out of it. She dropped down onto the bench once more. Only could an orange calm her down, or... As she would never like to admit: Miku could calm her down pretty easily.

Miku never turned up to movie night.

That thought was depressing to the blonde, and her foot slowly stops killing the ground below it. She never misses a movie night. _Too busy with Luka, I guess._ Rin's eyebrows furrowed, envious of the salmon-haired woman. The blonde was never one to accuse someone, but she was definitely mad at the fact that Miku hasn't had time for her.

Rin's cheeks puffed out, she wished that Miku would spend time with her. The teen liked Luka, but she was getting too much attention from the teal haired girl.

 _That reminds me, Miku is usually at my soccer games! Maybe she's here and couldn't make it to movie night!_ Rin's mood instantly brightened, and she jumped up from her seat on the bench. Maybe she'll pat my head if I do good! That thought made her cheeks redden, but she knew it was something she wanted, no matter how weird it may have sounded.

"Coach, put me in!" Rin demanded, standing tall in front of the coach, who was completely unfazed by her demand.

"Okay."

She raised in eyebrow, thinking that it was going to be a lot harder to get back into the game. She held her hands into fists as they called a time out and switched her in.

 _It's time to make myself look good. You better be watching me, Miku!_

The blonde glanced up to the stands as the other team was also switching out players. Her eyes scanned the seats, eventually landing on a teal haired girl who was exactly who she was looking for. Except, the female wasn't paying attention to the game, but towards an older woman.

Luka was sitting right next to Miku, but at least she was watching as Miku blabbed her mouth off. Rin and Luka end up sharing eye contact, making Luka wave at the blonde. The teen waved back with a troubled smile.

Turning her attention back to the game, which had already started long ago, Rin dashed off heading towards the ball. Currently the score was even 10-10, and she planned to make that change.

Another player, player #15 to be exact had the ball, carrying it to cypress High school's goal, Rin's team's goal. Chasing that player down was her friend Gumi. "Gumi, do it!" The blonde yelled across the field to her friend.

Somehow, Gumi was able to hear the Kagamine and held up an okay sign. Grinning, Rin ran back to the opposite team's goal. The green haired girl, ran in front of the player with the ball and began running backwards. Suddenly, she stopped and the player's feet skid across the ground as they tried to not run into the girl.

Gumi took this chance to steal the ball, passing it to her nearby teammate, who in turn kicked it to her when she was able to make it next to Rin.

 _Impress. Impress. Impress her!_ The blonde ran to the left side of the goal, though several feet away. Gumi internally smirked, and held her breath. Lifting her leg backwards, she took an awkward position before kicking it as hard as she could.

The ball launched into the air and many players of different teams attempted to get to the ball, but Rin didn't let them. She sprinted to the mid feel, leaping into the air and slamming her foot into the ball with what looked like a roundhouse kick.

Shooting towards the left of the goal, the ball curved in. "Ack!" The next thing that happened to Rin was unknown until she opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, a stinging pain came from her nose, and she immediately cupped her fingers around it. Her eyes gaze into the sky as she feels something wet touch her hand.

"Rin, are you alright?!" The first person by her side was Gumi. The green haired girl lifted Rin into a sitting position.

The teen doesn't make any motion to talk, but instead raised her hand to her face. Her face promptly scrunched up at the sight. Her hand was drenched in crimson liquid that she could only guess came from her nose. Rin shook her head, getting on all fours in an attempt to get onto her feet. As soon as she's standing, she fell over, losing her balance.

Landing on her behind, tears begin to well up in her eyes. _It hurts. It hurts. Why does it hurt so much?_ Rin blinked her tears away, she couldn't let Miku see her like this. Her lungs struggled to take in the breath that she needed. "We'll take it from here. Step away." A stranger stared at her face, but she can't see him. The pain was the only thing she could concentrate on. "Can you stand?"

Gumi piped up, "No, sir, she fell down as soon as she got on her feet, " she kneeled down next to the blonde, watching as blood gushed down her lips.

"Hmm? She probably hit her cerebellum when she hit the ground. I have to say, that ball she hit packed a punch. I didn't know someone could have so much power."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"It seems her nose isn't broken. She probably popped a few blood vessels when she got hit by the ball."

Rin watched as several people passed by to watch, the pain slowly fading. And so everyone has left, leaving just herself and Gumi out on the field."Did-did we win?" She inquired, trying to get off of the dirt again.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did. The ball bounced off of the metal rim, into your face, and into the goal," Gumi chuckled.

 _What an uncool way to get the finishing point._ "Can I go home?" Rin was able to make it to her feet, using Gumi as a prop to keep herself upright.

"I think so, the coach said that you'll be fine," the green haired girl helped Rin walk off to the side. "Everyone else is trying to contact your family. You'll have to go get a check up at the doctor's."

The blonde made a face. "Len is coming? Geh, I don't need him to see me like this."

"I don't think anyone should see your face."

"Hey! That's rude. I'll let you know that I have a beautiful face," Rin quipped, laughing hard enough that her stomach hurt.

"No, no. Your face is covered in blood from the nose down. You even have some on your uniform," Gumi pointed to the blonde's chin, and a spot of red on her clothing. Remembering, Rin held out her hand. "Eww, get that away from me!"

The blonde only pushed her hand closer to Gumi's face. "Lick it, Gumi. Lick my hand!" She jokingly said.

"Ugh, gods, get your bloody hand out of my face, Rin!" The green haired girl shoved Rin away before the maroon liquid was able to touch her face.

Rin was already falling to the ground before she could call out to Gumi. As she was about to hit the ground a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Gotcha, Rin!"

Eyes widen, and Rin lifted her head only to meet teal orbs. "Miku?"

The said girl has a wide grin that easily stretched across her face. "Heya! I saw your game, Rin! You were super cool! Though, I don't understand why you were sitting on the bench for half the game..." Miku easily noticed the blood smeared on Rin's face and began pulling out a handkerchief.

So you were watching... The blond smiled in return. "Yeah, a player said that I hit them and I was put on the bench. I was pretty mad so..."

"Oh, I understand now. You always get mad about the simplest things!" Miku chuckled at the now blushing girl. "Can you turn around?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rin turned around, already missing the warmth from Miku's body. Her body was a bit more coordinated than when she was hit by the ball, and Rin stretched her limbs out. "Hey, at least i don't accuse someone of eating my food and then throw a pissy fit about it."

"Ahem, says the person who started getting extremely salty because they couldn't beat me in a game, and tried to hit me." Miku pressed her left hand against Rin's face, holding it in place so that she could wipe away most of the blood. Gently, she dabbed at the liquid, lifting only some of the liquid away.

The blonde shuddered at her touch. Miku wasn't cold or anything—quite the contrary actually. I can't believe I still get all giddy and fluttery inside when Miku touches me. Rin leaned into her hand, embracing the fleeting moment that was soon to end. "Nu-uh!... Okay, you got me there..."

"Ha! The great one and only Miku-Sama is never wrong, Rinny-Chan," Miku proudly huffed, and finally finished cleaning off most of what she could.

Rin immediately started to crack up. "Yeah, yeah, your majesty is always right." She hit Miku with little force, "but could you please stop calling me by that stupid nickname!?" _God, that horrible nickname was from third grade, is she really bringing it back?_

"What nickname? Rinny-Chan? Sorry, but I actually happen to love that name very much." The tealette placed the now bloodied handkerchief into her skirt pocket.

Rin puffed up her cheeks, "I swear to god Miku, if you do not stop calling me that, I'm gonna—"

Miku quickly cut her sentence off. "You're gonna what? The great Miku-Sama is invincible! I have memorized all of your attack patterns! Back down and bow before your queen, Rinny-Chan!" She pointed to the ground with a victorious smirk.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Getting into position, she playfully tackled Miku to the ground. To which she only received a laugh from the older teen. "Prepare yourself to receive my ultimate attack!"

"Nooo, Rinny-Chan, we shouldn't be doing these kinds of things in public! You'll be arrested on charges of rape!" Miku closed her eyes, acting to make Rin embarrassed. However, Rin didn't do as Miku thought she would.

"But Miku-Sama, it's not rape if you enjoy it," Rin replied, straddling Miku at the waist, testing how she would react. _And this is what you get for calling me that atrocious nickname!_

Cheeks reddened, Miku glanced up at the blonde, wondering when Rin had become so daring. Pulling out her red hand, she placed it in front of the tealette's face. In response, Miku turned her head sideways so that she was farther away from the blood. "Rin, this isn't a sanitary thing to do!"

While Rin was attempting to touch Miku's face, Gumi had been standing off to the side, watching the two bicker. Digging through her duffle bag, she picked out her phone. She flipped it on, and held it outwards, clicking a button afterwards. The electronic made a sound, alerting both the blonde and the tealette.

The two turned their heads and in unison said, "You did not do what I think you just did."

Gumi slyly smirked in response, showing off her phone screen to them. On the screen was a photo of Rin sitting atop Miku's waist with her legs on either side of the older teen. In short they were in a very compromising position. "I'm gonna have to send this to everyone."

Suddenly, Rin rolled off of Miku onto all fours. Never would she allow anyone else to see that picture. "Delete it, Gumi!" She cried, as she reached out to snatch the phone. The tealette who was still lying on her back slowly got to her feet.

"How about no?"

"Hey, Hey, Gumi-Chan! Send me that picture!" Swiftly Miku pulled out her phone, ready to receive the photo. She would definitely use it to embarrass Rin later.

"Already gotcha covered," the green haired girl replied, clicking a few buttons on her phone while dodging a frustrated Rin.

The annoyed blonde growled, "What the heck, you guys?!" A beep came from Miku's direction and she quickly typed in her passcode. "Are you serious?"

The older teen tapped around with her phone before shoving it into Rin's face. "Look, Rin! Look at my new background!"

 _Why the hell would you put that as your background, Miku?_ "Change it back!" Distressed, the orange lover covered her eyes, wishing to not see anymore.

"Why, Rinny Rin Rin-Chan?" Miku held the phone to her chest, putting up a sad face. "I cherish this picture with all my life now! I can't believe you expect me to change it."

Immediately, Rin crumpled to the ground, her head in between her knees, which had her arms wrapped around them. "Change iiiiiit," she drawled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Promptly, Rin lifted her head, "you tricked me!" She pointed to the evil teal-haired devil that stood still with a giant smile on her face.

"Yay! I get to keep this picture as my background, and with your permission, too!" Miku comically frolicked around the field.

Sighing from the stupidity, Gumi stepped up towards them. "Hey, hey, sorry to interrupt you two, but the team is waiting for you, Rin. I'm pretty sure you can come, Miku."

Silently, Rin held two fingers up to her eyes, pointed to Miku, and then back to her eyes. 'I'm watching you!' She mouthed to the older teen.

The female only laughed before speaking, "come on, Rin! I'm not that bad am I?" The trio began to walk towards the school, which was basked in a bright light.

The orange lover didn't answer, instead she turned her head away, ignoring Miku. "Hey, Gumi? When's the next game?"

"Aww don't ignore me, Rin!" Miku sped up, and leaned down to place her head on Rin's shoulder. "I love you! Do you love me, too~?" She inquired childishly.

"No, no, I don't. I'm mad at you," the younger female stated, staring off in another direction.

The tealette puffed her cheeks, "Awww, you don't love me when I love you so much, Rinny-Chan?" The senior began to pout in hopes that Rin would change her mind.

Rin huffed in response, her cheeks were dusted a light pink, although she knew that Miku was just joking. "Fine. Maybe I'll love you, if you change your background and behave In front of my teammates."

"Hmmm? Okay! But, afterwards you have to say 'I love you, Miku!'" The female said with a sly smirk, knowing that she wouldn't fail. "And you have to say it like you mean it! If you don't, I might just cry, Rinny-Chan."

"Miku, you can't keep your mouth shut for more than 40 seconds. I think I'm going to win this one. No doubt about it."

"We'll see about that, Rinny-Chan."

Rin noisily exhaled, not able to believe that Miku would be able to be quiet in front of people. They come to a stop at the school's back doors.

The school itself was a giant tower, big in length and height. Painted in a metallic gray color, the school stood taller than most buildings in the immediate surroundings. There were several windows, polished to the point where there were absolutely no fingerprints. Lastly there was a beautiful and luscious courtyard in the front, along with a modern clock tower.

Gumi pushed open one of the glass doors, allowing the other two to pass with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

With muscle memory, Rin lead them into the west wing of the school, ignoring Miku's annoying humming that constantly prodded at the back of her mind. Entering through another door, they were met with the rest of the soccer team's members. "Hey, guys!" Rin exclaimed, waving her hand excitedly.

"Rin! Oh my gosh, you're alright!" One of the members shouted, their face clearly mellowing out in relief. "They wouldn't let us come near you! Only Gumi could stay 'cause she was the first one there."

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her head. "Ha, well at least I'm good now." The conversation between Rin and her teammates was on the right track—As Rin would like to say until they just had to ask the inevitable.

"Hey, I've been wondering this for a while, but who's the friend you've got there?" Number 12 raised their voice, pointing a finger to the tealette who had been unusually quiet.

"Oh, her?" Rin turned her head to see Miku with a sickeningly sweet smile. "This is my friend, Hatsune Miku. I thought you guys would've known her already." She raised an

eyebrow at the rest of her team.

Miku was a Vocaloid, it's uncommon to find someone who doesn't know about her—Though as much as Rin would like to admit, Miku was the most popular Vocaloid, too.

"Woah, do you mean The Hatsune Miku?" The coach piped up, interested in hearing the answer.

"If you mean the Vocaloid, then yes." Rin blanched at the faces her team made after immediately hearing that statement. The orange lover lightly poked the tealette with her elbow, "If you want to introduce yourself, you can."

Stepping out from behind her shorter friend, Miku waved her hand in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku, and it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Seeing Miku in the clear made Rin realize why nobody recognized her at first. The older teen was dressed up completely different than she normally is, though there really wasn't a difference between her facial features and hair style.

Miku was dressed in a pair of sable shorts that barely reached halfway down her thighs, and had a ivory blouse that changed to a brown at the top and bottom. Along with the blouse was a small red bow dangling from the collar.

Rin quickly swallowed the saliva that had slowly formed in her mouth as she was eyeing the older teen. _Holy shit, I am so gay for my best friend..._ Snapping out of her thoughts, the female shook her head. "You guys do know that she goes to our school, right?"

Gumi spoke up, speaking for most of the team. "Yeah, but y'know they rarely ever see her since the 3rd years are usually in the east wing of the school."

"Ah, I see," Rin mumbled staring off to the side as Miku was way too distracting for the blonde.

"You're so lucky, Rin. Being able to live with Miku and all that."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rin inquired, "You all do realize that I, too, am a Vocaloid, right?" Promptly, the group shared a distressed look before returning to talking amongst themselves.

Quickly they turned back to Rin and Miku "Yeah, but... You know..." The blonde tilted her head in confusion, what were they so afraid of saying?

"Man, this team is full of wussies," Gumi exclaimed, shaking her head in shame. "Rin, what they're trying to say is that you don't seem like you're fit, or should I say have the aura of a popular person."

Before anyone could speak up amongst the murmurs that flooded the room, Miku laughed at the comment. "Ha ha! It's okay, Rin! You'll always be my number one!" And with a wink, she folded her fingers, in front of her chest, into a heart shape.

Rin couldn't help but crack up herself, and she had to thank Miku later for saving her from the awkward silence that was to come. _I might actually have to do Miku's request.._. "Wow to be Miku-Sama's number one is such an honor," Rin replied in a sarcastic voice.

Straightway, Miku held her fist in front of her shoulder, "Well, even the great Miku has times where she's like 'Rin-Chan, Now!'"

Rin felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of the song. The blonde hid her face in her hands. "Oh my god! Never bring up that song ever again! I beg of you!"

"Awww, but I love that song! It's one of my favorites! Actually, I think I like one song better than it, and it's by you!" Miku sang out, taking a deep breath to say the song she liked loudly. "It's called 'I can take off my—mmph!"

"AHHHHHH!" Within a moments notice, Rin had covered Miku's mouth with her hand and let out a loud scream in order to stop them from hearing the song name. Breathing loudly, Rin had no time to stop someone from asking any questions.

"Oh! Miku, so you know some of Rin's songs, right?" The tealette nodded in response with a giant, hidden grin. "Could you sing us one?"

Removing the younger teen's hand from her mouth, Miku opened her lips, "okay! What song, what song should I do?... Ah, I know! Okay, guys, get ready!"

Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.

I only want to spend some time with you.

So what should we do? What is there to do? I know! We could play a game together! Maybe a word game? Shirito'ri' – 'Ri'n!

Sorry, you must be bored with this already!

Maybe you're hungry?

Do you want something to eat?

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.

Yes, I noticed, I can see

When take your eyes from me.

Just how much I wish you and I could be.

And yet I watch you pass

Feel my heartbeat racing fast.

My mouth is dry, I can't find the words to say.

I just don't know what to do.

Speaking honestly and true.

It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey just a second, HEY! for a little while.

I only want to spend some time with you.

So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.

Um, maybe we could play Rock-Paper-Scissors?

Rock-paper-scissors! Uh, Something else then?

I'm sorry, I'm really no good at this am I?

Maybe you're hungry.

Do you want something to eat?

I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.

Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.

Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.

So, then would it be okay?

If today I heard you say something about you and me?

-Well, anyway-

I just don't know what to do.

Speaking honestly and true.

It's no good, no luck, I'm too afraid.

I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?

I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute

I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.

You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh

You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I–

Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,

I just want to tell you, uh–

You're the one that I-

Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of–

Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that–

I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this

I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!

Just a minute!

I- That I- That- That I…

That I'm in love with–!

I- That I- That- That I…

That _I'm in love with you._

On the finishing note, Miku pointed to Rin, winking with one of her weird grins. To which Rin turned her head the other way, surely her face was beet red. The crowd (her teammates actually, but they seemed more like ballistic animals at the moment) roared with cheers of praise.

Though, the embarrassed blonde did have to congratulate her best friend, she sung the song better than the blonde ever did. "Okay, Rin, now you have to sing a song."

"Huh? But I never agreed to singing a song..." The younger teen scrunched her face, watching Miku in confusion.

"I know," the tealette turned back to the crowd, "but doesn't everyone wanna hear Rin sing one of her favorite songs?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison, and Rin shrinked in her spot.

"Ehhh... I don't know—"

Miku placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her mouth extremely close to Rin's ear. "I'll buy you ice cream, if you do." Rin shuddered from the heat radiating off of her best friend. She could almost feel Miku's lips kissing—in reality: touching—her ear.

Heaving heavily, Rin reluctantly replied, "Fine. Just this once."

Backing up Miku added on to her terms, "And it has to be one of my songs."

"Yeah, yeah, got it."

Inhaling through her nose, Rin opened her mouth.

I was created beyond the comprehension of science

I didn't come with a leek, but I'd very much like one.

On that day,

I was quietly chosen from the countless members of my peers.

Someday I'd like to ask their reason of choosing me.

Hey, please hurry up

and insert me into your computer.

What's the matter?

Why do you keep staring at the package?

I'll make you Miku-Miku!

As for my singing, I'm still trying my best.

Since I belong only to you,

I want you to

take good care of me.

I will make you

Miku-Miku all year round!

The two of us are going to make songs,

so please get ready slightly, (because I will make you).

I understand that I don't yet possess a visible form,

but I am living, too, as I am talking to you.

Therefore,

surpassing the virtual limits, within the teeming information,

I want to start evolving together with you.

I heard it last night,

your humming, that is.

I look forward to

being able to sing that song tomorrow.

I will always make you Miku-Miku!

To continue singing is my happiness.

Sometimes I may make mistakes,

but you always pretend not to notice,

so that's why I will make you Miku-Miku!

I want to convey my feelings to you

more than to anyone else in this world,

so please always let me be with you, (no matter when).

No matter how gifted or smart an approaching girl may be,

I believe that we will be able to always stick together.

If you recall things about me,

if you miss me,

if you want to see me,

if you want to hear my voice,

any time...

I'm gonna make you Miku-Miku!

I will try my best until the very end.

I know you have faith in your ability,

but if you are still somehow worried,

then I'm gonna make you Miku-Miku!

No matter where you may be in this world,

I will seek you out and convey that to you.

So please just

give yourself a little break.

I will make you Miku-Miku!

I will still keep trying my best.

You always hum for me,

you always dazed by me,

so I will make you Miku-Miku!

I want to convey "I like you a lot!"

to you more than to anyone else in this world,

so please let me sing more songs.

I will make you Miku-Miku!

At the end of the song Rin took a pose, mimicking Miku's famous stance. She stood tall, legs apart, but feet facing forward, leaning towards the side, and her arms at her side.

Grinning, Rin brought out her fist to her friend, who had been singing along with her, except only on the lyrics where she said 'I'll Miku Miku you!' Miku held out her fist, bumping it with Rin's. "Nice job, Rinny!"

Suddenly, Miku enveloped Rin in a bear hug, nevertheless Rin returned it just as hard. I _guess Miku deserves her reward for mostly behaving in front of my friends._ Ignoring the nickname, the blonde stood on her tip toes. Reaching her neck upwards, Rin brought her lips close to Miku's ear, whispering quietly. "I love you, Miku."

The younger teen could hear, Miku's breathing shortly stop, but took no notice of it. Backing out of the hug, Rin smiled.

"How was it?" When the female glanced at the crowd, all she saw was everyone holding their phones up. Their faces were composed of either awe or pure excitement. "I guess that means I did good."

Now back to normal, Miku rubbed Rin's head, messing up her already ruined hair style. The blonde stood still, loving the feeling of Miku's fingers skimming through her hair.

The moment was cut short, much to Rin's disappointment, when Miku removed her hand to rest it on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I think we're gonna have to go. It's about time for dinner," Miku stated, turning around with her other waving hand in the air.

Most of the team ended up whining about their retreat, but eventually they—What Rin would like to say—sucked up and let them go. They all said their goodbyes, and Miku and Rin were finally on their way back. "Hey, we're going to go get ice cream, right Miku?"

The said female slowly ambled along the dimly lit streets. "Yep! You earned it after singing that song."

Rin hummed to herself, "Miku?" A question that had been buzzing at the back of her head was finally about to be asked.

"What's up?" The tealette inquired, eyes still on the concrete sidewalk ahead of them.

"I was wondering," Rin began to twiddle her fingers together, "why you didn't come to movie night." The blonde stared up into the endless sky. "I was waiting for you the whole entire night, and you never came."

Stopping in her tracks, Miku glanced over to Rin with wide eyes. "You were waiting for me?" The tealette made a distressed expression. "I'm so sorry, Rin. The reason I didn't come was I had a recording that day."

The younger teen turned around. "A recording? You could've told me..," Rin mumbled. I was quite sad when you didn't end up coming. She thought to herself, unable to say such words to her best friend due to embarrassment.

"Awww, Rinny-Chan!" Miku made a dash for the blonde, squeezing the life out of her. "I promise I'll tell you next time! Don't be mad at meee~"

Rin lightly chuckled at the comical tears that threatened to fall from Miku's eyes. "No, it's fine. You did good today, so I guess I can forgive you." The blonde's cheeks slowly dyed a crimson color from how close Miku was to her. "Now, let's go. I haven't eaten anything today."

"Okay!"

Rin's day ended on a good note, but what she didn't realize was what was going to hit her next.

—End Chapter 1—

* * *

 **Please leave a review so that I can hopefully make this story better! I plan to make this story at least over 20k-30k words. So, until next time! (Which won't be very long)**


	2. And You Choose To Play With My Heart

**A/N: I usually take forever to update, but because this is my favorite pairing, i'm already on chapter 3! I hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

 _"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not happiness."_

 _-Euripides_

—Chapter 2—

The blonde sighed heavily, watching the clock, that was currently hung up on her bedroom wall, slowly tick away. Honestly, she didn't want to get up, but she had a major test grade today during school. Throwing the blankets off of her tired body, Rin slipped out of bed, a blast of cold air hitting her skin.

She shivered on contact and shuffled over to her wall, pressing a finger against the light switch. The light flickered to life, and Rin grabbed her uniform off of its place in the closet. Setting off to go find the bathroom, she switched the light back off, grabbing her phone while she was at it.

It had officially been eight days since her soccer match and the day Miku and Rin had song after the game. Smiling to herself, Rin entered the bathroom to get ready.

Since then, Rin and Miku had been spending a lot of time with each other, besides the moments that they had to do recordings and scheduled meetings that Rin would rather not go to.

After she was done, lightly humming, the blonde put on her ivory now headband, along with fixing her hair clips into place. Checking herself in the mirror, she deemed her reflection seemed good enough. _I think I'm finally ready to walk to school. I just have to wait for Miku now._

Ambling over to the front entrance, Rin yawned, using her hand to cover her mouth. She easily slipped into her shoes, tapping the front to the ground to make sure her feet were in correctly. The blonde placed her arm through her book bag's handle and slid the bag all the way up before shoving her hand in her skirt's pocket.

As if on que, Miku appeared from behind another hallway, their rooms were right next to each other, but they always seemed to get ready at different times. "Good Morning, Rinny!"

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Rin nonchalantly replied. The blonde leaned against the wall, waiting as Miku slowly put on her shoes.

"How long have ya' been waiting?" The tealette inquired, slinging her book bag back and forth. She was dressed in the same uniform the the blonde was in, except she obviously added on the two weird pigtail holders that kept her hair up.

"Not long. Probably like five seconds." Rin pushed open the front door, letting Miku outside before closing it. The two had to leave early due to their clubs in the morning. Rin, of course, was in the soccer club, and they had meetings in the morning and practice in the afternoon. Miku was on the student council, student president to be specific. Frigid wind brushed against their bare necks, and immediately the blonde shivered in response. "Ugh! What is with this weather?"

The older teen only chuckled at her friend's actions as they walk towards their school. "I feel perfectly fine! Here, feel how warm my hand is," she stuck her opened hand towards Rin.

Reluctantly the younger teen rested her own hand on top of Miku's. "Oh! You're actually really warm! I wish I had brought out my scarf, but it's kinda too late."

As Rin's hand began retreating to rest at her side, Miku intertwined their fingers with her dorky grin. "This way you'll keep warm."

The blonde quickly overlooked the blush that had spread across her friends cheek to steady her raging heart. _Calm down! We're just holding hands. Best friends do that—_ Rin glanced down at their connected hands. _Don't they?_

After taking a relaxing deep breath, the blonde exhaled. "Thanks, Miku." They continued in almost complete silence, hearing only each other's breathing and footsteps. Miku's hand was extremely cozy, and Rin was wondering if they could ever hold hands like this again.

While holding Rin's hand, Miku whipped out her phone, quickly punching a few buttons. The blonde flashed her a weird expression, but slowly disclosed it as Miku having a random idea. Seconds later the tapping stopped, and a loud chime came from Rin's pocket.

"Huh?" Taking her eyes off of her crush, Rin dug through her pocket, picking up her phone. Opening it up, the phone said she had a message.

 **Subject:** _Let's play a game!_

 **Sender:** _Miku_

 **Message:** _Rinny! Let's play a game!_

Scrunching her face, Rin looked over at Miku who was wearing a giant grin like usual. "Can't y—"

Her mouth was covered by a lone finger that didn't belong to her. After hearing a few more taps, the blonde's phone rang out again.

 **Subject:** _Rules_

 **Sender:** _Miku_

 **Message:**

 _You can't talk! (This only applies to you and I when we're next to each other)_

 _You can only text or write words down._

 _Who ever loses will have to pay for dinner ;3_

Straightening her lips, Rin typed in a message, sending it to her teal haired friend.

 **Subject:** _:/_

 **Receiver:** _Miku_

 **Message:**

 _Alright, I'll play, but how long does this game last?_

 **Subject:** _Yay!_

 **Sender:** _Miku_

 **Message:**

 _Until dinner, I guess! And it starts now!_

The two place their phones back in their original places, and continue to walk in silence. The morning was nice and cold, though Rin doubted it'd be the same way the next day. It was slowly turning winter so the weather was rapidly fluctuating.

Though, she was somewhat thankful for the cold weather as it allowed her to hold hands with her best friend. Even if they didn't share the same kind of feelings for each other. _Unless Miku is so straight that she curves._

Rin bitterly laughed at her own thoughts, there was no way that Miku swung the other way. Her friend gave her an odd look, wondering what Rin was thinking about, but eventually returned to her own thinking.

By the time they make it to their high school, Rin waved goodbye and scrambled off to the club room, while Miku ambled to the student council lounge.

The tealette slowly walked through the hallways, already missing the warmth of her younger friend. _I want some leeks, and possibly, no I already do miss Rin. Ah, everyone's probably already here. I lagged behind to stay with Rinny, and I'm always late 'cause of it. Hey, at least I got to spend time with her, right?_

Entering through a wooden sliding door, Miku was greeting by the other members of the student council. "Good morning, every one!" She sang out, ignoring the fact that everyone was indulged in their own work.

Most of them casually replied with a 'morning' of their own, while the others were too busy to even acknowledge her presence.

 _I guess it's time to get to work. Hopefully, I can finish it and get to walk home with Rin in the afternoon._

Sitting down at her own desk, Miku began filling out several different papers.

Soon, the bell ringed, signaling the first passing period of the school day. Silently, Miku placed her finished papers to the side, and gathered her stuff. She left to her first classroom or the day, but not before checking her locker. A pure white envelope fell to the floor as she opened the small door. Picking it up, she shook her head. Walking with the letter in hand, she sent a text to Rin.

—Line Break—

Plopping down in her designated seat, Rin let out the umpteenth sigh of the day. _I already want to go home... But at least I don't have soccer practice today after school._

The blonde fiddled with her bow.

 _I'll have to wait for Miku to get out of her student council work._

Slowly, but surely, students filed in, and sat in their own seats. After the bell rang for the second time, the teacher promptly came in with a load of papers. Her first period was English, which she was somewhat good at, especially when it came to fluency, but bad when it came to writing it.

The teacher made a long speech, drawling about tests the next week, and Rin was handed a worksheet. The thin paper crumpled under her touch, nevertheless she lay it on her desk to complete it.

The blonde's mind was thinking about anything but school as she absentmindedly filled it out. She glanced about the room, mostly at the clock, waiting for after school. _Just got into school and already want to get out._

—

"Bruh, I told you, I don't care," Rin's face twisted into an expression of annoyance.

Morning classes had ended, and it was time for the Junior's lunch period. Usually, Rin would meet up with her brother and eat inside his classroom, but they opted to eat up on the roof. Thankfully, no one else was there since there were a lot of roofs at their school.

"Are you sure?" Len inquired for around the seventeenth time. The male was dressed in his gray school uniform with his unkept blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

The female groaned, placing her face into her palm. "Oh my god, Len. Go ahead an ask her out. It's not like I'm your mother." Laying on her side, Rin picked up her chopsticks, ready to eat her lunch.

"Alright, alright. I was just wondering how you'd react," Len stated, leaning against the wall as he sat next to his twin.

Rin was too busy munching on a piece of seasoned chicken, that she bought from the school store, to answer.

"Hey, how's it going with Miku-Nee-San?"

Promptly, Rin's head snapped to face her twin in surprise. "I don't know," she replied. Her eyes watch her wooden chopsticks in interest. "I'm pretty sure that I'm just her little sister figure. Unrequited love is what this is."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Rin," Len pointed his fork in her direction. "You don't know that she doesn't like you for sure."

"I can't help but be pessimistic about this, Len. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have. I feel like I have a 0% chance of being with her."

Len glanced over at the sky. "Would you rather her be taken by someone else, and you're left alone on the side line? She'll be done with high school this year, y'know?"

"No," Rin expressed harshly. "I may sound selfish, but I want her to be mine and only mine. I want her to be all for myself."

"Wow, possessive much?" The male quipped.

Rin snorted, "Shush it, Len. The whole school knows how you feel about your crush, except your crush herself."

"I feel like we have our problems reversed," Len spoke. "No one knows about your crush, neither does your crush. But everyone seems to know mine, except my crush."

"Y'know I wouldn't really label mine as a crush," Rin dropped her head to the ground, watching the fence that surrounded the roof. "I'm hopelessly in love. With a girl at that. Talk about forbidden love."

A pregnant pause was born between the two, and they sit in silence. They recognize each other's thoughts through a single second of eye contact.

"Len," his sister called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I'm disgusting for loving another girl?"

His response is immediate, and definite, "no, I don't. I love you, Rin. You're my sister. There's no way I'd hate you because you happen to like the same sex because I know you'd feel the same for me."

"Thank you, Len. It's reassuring to hear that." A small grin replaced the frown that had made its way to her face. _However, that doesn't change the fact that others will think differently._

The older twin can't help but remember the day that she confided in him. "No problem, Rinny," he joked, using her nickname.

Rin gasped, sitting up, "you did not just call me that nickname."

"Yes, I did," he slyly grinned, attempting to take her mind off of a touchy subject. "Do you have a problem with me using it?"

The female groaned in agony due to the use of that horrible nickname that she so very much disliked. "Yessss, I doooo. To be honest, I don't mind if Miku calls me 'Rinny,' but it's a no no if anyone else uses it. Including you!"

"Ha, but that won't stop me from calling you it, Rinny~" Len grabbed his food and stood up, "you'll have to catch me if you want me to stop."

"Oh, you're so on!" Rin did the same, shoving the rest of her lunch into her mouth. She readied her fists, holding them up by her chest.

The female threw a playful punch towards her twin, easily missing the intended target. "Heh, it'll take a lot more than that to bring me down, Rinny!"

Their game of play fight continued for a good chunk of their lunch time, and at the end they were both severely panting. "I'll get you next time," she playfully threatened. "We have to get back to class right about now. I don't want to get detention today."

At the mention of class, Len pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Ah, you're right. I don't want to get detention either."

Rin gave her brother a smug look, "yeah, that's because you're gonna be asking your crush out~."

"Uh huh. And you're gonna be— Wait, what are you doing after school?" Len inquired, raising a single eyebrow as they walked down the stairs that connected the roof to one of the minor hallways.

Reaching out to a nearby trash can, she dropped her empty wrappers and chopsticks. "I'll probably be walking home with Miku today. She'd probably laugh at me if I got detention."

"Sounds like Nee-San alright," Len stopped in his tracks. "Well, my class is this way. See you later, Rin."

The older twin waved a hand, "Ah, bye, Len."

The two parted ways, each heading back to their respective class rooms. Next and last period was art for Rin, and she ambled over to the art room, which was in the east wing.

For some odd reason Rin's high school had a policy to keep Mondays as half days, due to the amount of work that the students have after school.

Sliding open the door, Rin slid into her seat next to her classmate, and upperclassmen Kaito Shion.

"Yo, Kouhai-Kun!" He sent her a cheesy grin that she thought looked absolutely stupid.

"Hey, Kaito-Nii," Rin mumbled from her chair, placing her head face first into the desk.

He seemed to notice that the younger teen had a different mood than usual. "Tired? Or are you simply bored?"

Slowly the Kagamine twin let out a lengthy yawn. "You could say that, I guess." She turned her head sideways, letting her cheeks press against the cold surface.

Len's words float around in the back of her mind, prodding at the most obnoxious times. _Is it wrong for me to want her all for myself?_

"Are you stuck?" Kaito blurted out, though still quiet enough that the teacher didn't hear him.

"Huh?" Rin glanced up to him, "what'd you mean by stuck?"

"You're troubled by something, and I can sense it," his voice was calm, but she can tell he was fretting inside. "My little sister radar is going off the charts!" He exclaimed, acting as if he had an electronic on his head that continuously beeped.

"I think your radar's broken," she stated, closing her eyes. The art teacher began talking, but she paid no heed to him.

Kaito leaned back in his chair, "Hey, we're going outside to sketch."

Groaning in annoyance, she pulled herself up and out of the seat, dragging her book bag along with her. "Where're we goin'?"

"Just out to the west courtyard, I'm pretty sure," Kaito stood up, grabbing his art supplies that he usually shared with the blonde teen.

Rin followed behind Kaito as they sauntered over to the doors to be let outside. "Honestly, I don't feel like doing anything."

The sky was cloudy, almost reaching a dark gray. _It's going to rain soon._

Her mind was a continuos struggle between her feelings and the reality that would happen in each situation she played out in her head.

"I knew my little Rin-Chan radar wasn't going off for nothing!" Kaito grinned in triumph, but for only a split second. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'll try explaining," the two took a seat on a bench in a courtyard near the west wing of the school. "So, let's say you like someone. Like you really like them, but it wouldn't be right if you got together with them," Rin said, pulling out her sketchbook from Kaito's art bag.

"Could you be more specific when you said 'it wouldn't be right if you got together?'" Kaito grabbed an assortment of colored pencils, sharpening them as Rin spoke.

"I mean it as in it wouldn't be morally correct," she whispered, the blonde couldn't believe she was telling someone other than her brother about her crush.

"Morally correct, huh?" The male opened his sketchbook, pressing his pencil to the paper. "I think I'm getting the gist of your problem."

Rin shrugged, not knowing what to do next. "Kaito-Nii, what am I supposed to do?"

His reply was blunt, "ask them out." Kaito began to sketch. "It's okay to be selfish when it comes to love."

"But what if they don't like me back? I don't want to ruin all that we have now."

The male laughed, "Rin, this is their last year in high school. Lots of people will be asking this person out."

The blonde's breathing stopped, "how'd you know that the person I like is a senior?"

"Rin-Chan, I know exactly who you like. And I think you have a pretty good chance."

The younger teen's cheeks immediately redden, "is it that obvious?"

"Eh, if you look closely, I guess. I mean no friends hold hands with each other."

Rin cradled her head in her hands, "I'm not even the one initiating the hand holding!"

"Doesn't that mean that mean that there's a good chance that she likes you back?"

His next sentence was cut off by a person's calling. "Kaito!" Two pair of eyes travel down towards the horizon. There, standing in the midst of the lush grass, were two people. Both with unmistakable identities due to their blonde and teal colored hair.

"Len? Miku? What're you doing here?" A confused Kaito inquired as Rin attempted to hide herself behind the bench.

"Right now's our off period so we basically have the rest of the day off, but Miku here," the blonde pointed to the tealette, "has to go finish up her student council work."

"Wassup, Kaito?" Miku asked in a horrible, fake accent as the two ambled up towards Kaito, easily noticing the teen that had her face to the ground behind the bench.

 _Don't find me. Don't find me!_ Rin could hear footsteps come up from behind her. _Noooo, go away! I can't let you guys see my face like this._

"Just doing some outside sketching for art class," he answered smoothly unlike his cowering friend.

A pair of hands touch the sides of her stomach before rapidly moving their fingers. Rin erupted into a symphony of laughter, clutching her stomach. Quickly, the older Kagamine twin tried crawling away, but the accused doesn't stop their attack.

Rolling over on her back, Rin couldn't stop laughing to the point were it started to hurt. Cerulean orbs met teal and they both shared a friendly smile that Rin couldn't keep on her face for long. _Crap! I can't talk 'cause I don't want to pay for dinner!_

"Miku, I think Rin's about to die," Len stated, watching the two in amusement.

The tealette's teasing fingers finally stopped, returning to their owner's side. Rin was left laying on her back, face flushed, and heavily breathing. Sprawled out, Rin lay there for several moments, trying to catch her breath. She'd really like to speak and tell Miku how angry she was, but she obviously wasn't going to lose the bet.

Gasping for air, she lifted herself off the ground, using the tealette as a way to get up. The warmth of Miku's should lingered on Rin's palm, nevertheless, she gave Miku a light push.

The older twin growled, 'hmphing' as she walked away from the tealette and smoothing out her crinkled uniform. "Kaito-Nii, can you get my pencil?" She questioned, now ignoring her friend.

The blue-headed senior nodded his head, dipping his fingers into his art bag to pick up a mechanical pencil. Rin's heart was racing, not because of the tickling, but because of the fact that her crush was literally following her around with that dorkish smile of hers.

The older blonde took the pencil from his hand and her sketchbook from off the bench. Holding the pencil towards the scenery before them, she turned her attention away from the rest of her friends.

Though, Len just had to be nosy and ask, "What're you gonna draw, Rinny?"

Rin opened her mouth to retort, but someone's gasp beat her to it. "No, Lenny! You can't use that nickname!"

Silently, the older twin looked away from the now two bickering 'children' to figure out what she was going to draw.

The argument seemed to stop when she was able to figure out what was going to be drawn on her sketch pad. Walking backwards, she plopped down on her spot on the bench, but landed on something that was definitely too soft to be a bench.

"Huh?" As soon as she was turning around, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her insides turned into a pile of mush, churning at every possible second. The blonde was currently sitting on Miku's lap, unable to get off due to the arms that kept her in place.

'Let me go... Please?' Rin's eyes begged, and went unnoticed by the teal haired devil. Instead she just sat there, not budging a centimeter. Facing away from Miku, Rin decided it would just be best if she ignored her older friend.

The pencil that had been sitting in her hand moved against the paper in quick, sharp movements. Every few seconds or so, the blonde would look in front of her in order to catch the scenery perfectly.

Little time had passed since she had begun drawing before something touched her back, and her shoulder. Rin could feel Miku's watchful eyes looking at her drawing, which meant... _Oh gods, I can't take this much longer._

Rin thickly swallowed the saliva that formed in her mouth. Miku's chest was pressing up against her back, while she lay her head on the blonde's shoulder.

The older Kagamine twin sent a distressed glance over to the younger twin who gave her a sly smile. Changing directions, she faced Kaito, hoping he'd actually be useful, but he only continued to work on his own sketch. _I hate both of you two!_ She mentally shouted.

The worst part was since they were both wearing skirts, their legs were directly touching each other, sharing each other's warmth. _Someone save me!_

Realizing that she couldn't get out of the situation, Rin simply sat there for a moment, resuming her sketch. At that second, a song entered her thinking, and she began to hum it aloud. It was a song called 'Crime & Punishment,' though the lyrics were kinda graphic, Rin just so happened to love the melody of it.

The blonde attempted to take her mind off things, but her heart wouldn't stop racing. Dumb thing. While she was humming the song, someone joined in, singing the lyrics, and everyone could obviously tell who the singer was.

"The girl that needs you is now gone, she is forever gone, she's gone. Hey you, it hurts, you know~" The tealette sang out, tapping her foot along with the rhythm, making Rin bounce up and down on her leg.

The rules of the game was that they couldn't talk to each other, but apparently singing with each other didn't count.

The motion of Miku's leg, greatly annoyed Rin, but she still couldn't escape from her Iron grip. The song still went on, and loudly, too, attracting many of the students that were outside, and even some that were passing through the nearby hallway. Noticing that many of them pulled out their phones, Rin's definitely resembled a tomato.

"If you would have ears, I will let you hear my song. If you would have a heart, I will fill you with my love~ Feel me?" Rin hadn't stopped humming, which the blonde had no idea why, but inside she knew she wanted this moment to go on.

The people that surrounded the two (more like four but Rin easily forgot about her brother and Kaito), were recording their little duet, though to their sadness it ended.

Soon everything came to an end when the art students had to leave, and Miku reluctantly let got of Rin to let her get her bag from the classroom.

–

Upon entering the empty classroom, Rin took out her phone that she had left on silent. The screen lit up, showing her a message.

 **Subject:** _Yo!_

 **Sender:** _Miku_

 **Message:** _Hey! I have something to do after school so wait for me! You have soccer anyways, right?_

 _I guess I'll just wait for her in the commons.._ The commons was the center of the school where everything branched off into all the wings. Rin had finished her sketch while outside so she took it with her as she walked down the now silent hallways.

She situated herself in one of the leather couches that were spread about in the commons. The blonde stared at the clock that sat on top of one of the coffee tables, and sighed. Usually it took Miku about an hour to finish up her student council homework, and Len was out asking his crush out. Or at least she hoped he was.

 _How's it goin', Len? I hope you've already asked her out and didn't get rejected._ Rin laughed at her thoughts. _Who am I kidding? I know your crush likes you, there's no way you're getting rejected. You just have to muster the courage._

The Kagamine twin leaned into the chair, cradling her sketch in hand. The sketch itself was extremely embarrassing to show to anyone else, but when only she looked at it, the sketch was beautiful. Of course, Rin had found some way to not allow Miku to watch or see what she was drawing.

Concentrated on her thoughts, about five minutes passed by and Rin has had enough. She leapt out of the sofa and onto her feet, only to march down to the student council room.

 _I've never been in here, I hope it's okay if I intrude._ The blonde curiously peeked through the window, but wasn't able to see anything. Sliding the door open, she moved her head inside, yet she didn't find the tealette she was searching for. Immediately everyone's eyes landed on her. "E-excuse me, but is Miku here?" Rin timidly whispered.

"Ah, you must be Kagamine Rin, right?"

Rin dipped her head into a nod.

"Well, if you're looking for the president, she left about five minutes ago."

Rin's eyes widened, "She ditched me!?" She spoke her thoughts out loud, staring at the ground. _She even texted me that we were gonna walk home together._

"Hmm? Though, she did mutter something about the roof, maybe you outta check out the west wing roof."

Rin smiled in return, "thank you for the help," she said politely before dashing out of the room. Her feet pound against the tiled floor as she made her way to the hallway that led to the stairs of the roof. The blonde held her sketch in her arms, against her chest.

 _I wonder what Miku's doing on the roof? Maybe I'll surprise her._ Rin chuckled as she easily reached the stairs, oddly the stairs to this roof were narrow and the ceiling hung low enough that Rin had to duck her head. Slowly, she made it to the top, peering through the glass window, and there she saw her older class men.

With a another guy.

 _What the heck are they doing out in the rain?_

She really wasn't a person who liked to snoop on other people's conversations, but this one an exception. Rin pressed her ear up to the cold, steel door, but wasn't able to hear anything. Slightly opening the door a crack, without a thought, she watched them. However, they were still not loud enough for the junior to hear them.

The male moved closer to tealette, taking what seemed to be cautious steps, but Rin only paid attention to the fact that he was about to touch her Miku. His hand grabbed the senior's arm, and he pulled her close, and Miku didn't pull away.

 _This— this isn't what I think it is...right?_ Rin's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, slowly beating away. He dipped his face downward. _No, no, no, no, no. Rin's eyes widened. No, stop it. Please. I beg of you._ She couldn't tear away from the scene that was unfolding before her.

Their lips are about to touch.

 _And I thought I had a chance. How stupid of me._ The blonde grit her teeth, her lips slowly falling downwards into a frown. _I'm so stupid._ Anger and distrust swelled up in her mind. _So stupid to ever think that I had a chance with her. Honestly, what was I thinking?_

 _All I did was let myself down._

Their lips met.

Her throat constricted, making it hard to breathe. She held a hand against her throat, unable to comprehend what was happening. Tears flooded her vision as she remembered the times that she had spent with Miku, thinking that they could get together at one point.

They were together since the third grade, and Miku had gracefully entered her life and now she's gracefully destroying it with a single movement. The tealette's smile only reminds her that she'll never be the one to make her smile like that. It was a smile that didn't belong to her, but to him. An overwhelming pain in her chest bubbled to the surface. _Why? Why? Why does it hurt so bad? I can't breathe, help me._

She so badly wanted to call out to Miku. Salty tears spilled out like a broken dam, rolling down her cheeks as she silently sobbed out her heart.

 _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I'm just a disgusting person who fell for the same sex and believed in false hope that she'd like me back. Of course she wouldn't._

 _She's not disgusting like me._

 _Maybe that's why I fell for her._

Huddled in a ball, Rin buried her head in her knees, breathing uncontrollably. _I didn't think it was going to hurt this bad._ Her heart broke into millions of pieces and was beyond repair. _I can't this anymore! Watching them like this._

As she got up, her voice rolled off her tongue and escaped through her parted lips. Rin's reddened eyes widened in fright. _Did they hear me?_ Through the opened doors, she could see Miku standing still with wide eyes directed at the blonde.

Rin clamped her mouth shut, afraid of making anymore noise. She couldn't move, she couldn't run, she couldn't do anything. Miku opened her mouth, "Rin..," she mumbled.

The tealette's voice broke the spell, allowing Rin to whip around and run away. In her escape, she forgot how low the ceiling hung, hitting her head, however still holding her sketch. "Idiot!" She screamed desperately as she kept moving, leaving a fallen bow and hair clips on the stairs.

"Rin, wait!" The blonde could hear her friend hopelessly call. _I can't look at you anymore. It'll only hurt me until I can't even be in your presence._

The Kagamine twin darted out into the hallway, not caring how many things she bumped in. The only thing in sight was the floor as she didn't have to will to lift her face anymore. _Why must you do this to me? Why did you play with my feelings? Do you know how much this hurts? If only you knew._

Rin burst out of the front doors, rain slamming on to her blazer. _How freakin' ironic! God! Isn't this just dandy?_ She pressed her sketch under her blazer, making sure none of the water droplets could touch it. "Rin, stop! What're you doing?!"

Hearing the tealette's voice, Rin dived into a set of nearby bushes that were situated next to the intersection.

"Rin? Where'd you go?" Miku came up to the stop light, frantically twisting in all directions to find her blonde haired friend. "Please! It's just a misunderstanding!"

 _A misunderstanding? Yeah, right. What kind of kiss is a misunderstanding when both of you had no problem doing it?_

Rin kept quiet, ignoring the dirt that her knees were pressing against. She watched as the teal haired senior ran around the place, Rin expected that.

But there was one thing that Rin would've never expected. Her eyes enlarged in size, body tensing up in terror.

Miku's frantic search had led her out onto the street. "Rin! Answer me, please!" Miku called, walking further into the intersection.

Speeding down the street was an incoming car. No! Rin stood up, body moving against her will. "WATCH OUT!" The blonde screamed, feet pounding against the wet pavement, throwing her body against the tealette, pushing Miku out of the way.

A flicker of hope shined in Miku's eyes, but it was quickly crushed with despair. The car's hood slammed into Rin's body, metal twisting her innards, and throwing her across the street. "RIN!"

Breathing heavily, Miku rushed over to her fallen friend. "Rin, Rin!" Miku called over and over, but never received an answer from her cold friend. The senior placed her hand on Rin's shoulder, shaking it lightly as if treading on unknown territory. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Fury bubbled in Miku's throat, hot and agonizingly painful. Rain pattered against her head, and she shielded the blonde from the oncoming water.

"Rin, answer me!" She whispered in the blonde's ear, earning a soft groan. Miku's lips immediately turned into a gentle smile, lifting her friend into her lap.

Red.

All she could see was red covering her best friend. She held in a gasp as water formed at the edge of her eyes. "Rin, can you hear me?"

The blonde's eyes cracked open, pink from crying. She croaked, "Miku?" The sharp pain in her head throbbed, stabbing deeper and deeper each time. All she could smell was the scent of iron mixed with tears.

"R—Rin? Thank goodne—" Miku's words were cut off by a groan from the friend in her lap.

"It hur—ts, M—m—iku," Rin softly cried out, eyes clenching shut in pain. "Mak—e it—t s—top." The blonde curled up, writhing in pain. Her hands press into the open wound, and she cringed. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Help me. Help me. Her mind shouted in agony.

Hot tears poured down Miku's cheeks, burning her skin, lighting it aflame. "It's okay, Rin. Everything will be alright. I k—know it," she stumbled on her words, wishing that everything was fine.

"Why a—re yo—u cr—ying, Miku?" Rin let out a quiet whimper. "Ar—re you h—hurti—ng, too?"

 _She's in a serious condition and she's still worrying about me.. What have I done?_ Miku thought, beginning to breathe in short breaths. The burning affection that she held in her heart was slowly eating her alive.

Miku's head hung low, staring guilty at Rin's fallen form. "You really need to start caring about yourself more, Rin," she stated bitterly, unable to stop the tears that escaped from her eyes.

 _It's because I love you that I can still move in this situation._ Rin's vision became blurry, mixing everything into one. She shakily lifted her arm, raising her thumb to Miku's face. "A—m I allow—ed to? In that case—" her voiced cracked, slowly dying off. "Ne—ed I rem—i—nd you tha—t you ow—e me dinner?" She wiped the tears off of the senior's face, smearing red on her skin.

"Huh?" Miku's breath stopped and her heartbeat flooded her mind.

"Y—y—you," Rin stuttered unable to speak clearly. "—lo—s—t." The blonde began to violently cough, hacking up crimson liquid. The maroon substance splattered on Miku's uniform, and she realized that this was serious.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" The tealette shouted cradling Rin against her body. She watched the blonde in despair, tears continuing to drop off her cheeks.

The blonde opened her eyes once more, all color fading, leaving a lifeless pale blue. Rin's vision was slowly turning into nothingness. "M—ik—ku.. Whe—where are y—ou?" Her voice was strained and faint, she was losing too much blood.

Miku's heart leapt in her chest, painfully crying out in agony. "I'm right here. Can't you see me?" She grabbed Rin's hand. Her throat constricted on contact. Rin's hand was deathly cold, unlike the hand that she had held early in the morning.

Rin gave a painful laugh, "I—i c—an't. Eve—r—ry thin—gs b—lack." The blonde weakly held onto Miku's hand. "I—I'm... S—car—ed."

"Everything'll be alright, Rin! I'm here by your side, I'm right here. Just keep holding my hand," Miku wept, sniffling and unable to keep her fake smile on any longer.

Rin shook as Miku's tears mixed in with the bloodstains on her clothes. She attempted to follow Miku's voice to wipe off the tears once more, but the full numbness took over. Her arms turned into lead, falling against the pavement with a dead thunk, head resting against a comforting warmth. Rin lay there unmoving, and Miku broke into loud sobs that racked her body.

 _I don't think I can live without you, Rin..._

* * *

 **A/N: woAH cliff hanger! Anyways please forgive any of the grammar mistakes that i made! I hope you guys liked the second chapter! And don't forget to review! (It might even make me update faster! and I usually take a very long time to update)**


	3. I Want To Be By Your Side

**A\N: Woot! Another chapter out! Hopefully I didn't screw up the chapter with this one! This chapter is a tiny bit bigger than the last chapter, so enjoy! And I added a quote to the beginning of the last chapter that goes with the end of chapter 2. Actually I'd like to say something to the reviewers here 'cause I end this chapter on an emotional note and I don't want to ruin it, do you can skip this if you want to.**

 **Rainydays: WeLcome To ThE CLub!1!1 Rin x Miku is my life**

 **Yort The Third: Thanks! I'm trying my best to add as much detail as I can without getting everyone confused! The OTP tho ;3 Rin x Miku is some good stuff**

 **DracoMajor: Thank you so much! I feel very honored to have my third fan fiction complemented like that! :D**

 **Guest: I don't know what to call you, but it's okay so i'll just call you guest Guest, I'm here to help you with another emotional chapter! Muahahahah! I feel evil ;)**

* * *

 _"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."_

 _—Henry Van Dyke_

—Chapter 3—

There she was floating on an endless horizon, pitch white and light everywhere. Her stomach churned with nausea, bile gurgling to the surface of her throat. "Where am I?" The blonde questioned aloud and her quiet echoed for miles.

A sense of sharp pain stabbed into her stomach, and memories flooded her mind. "Miku!" Was the first word that left her mouth. She frantically twisted and turned, looking for her older friend, but no one, nothing was in sight.

The blonde ambled around, searching for something to guide her to any place that wasn't here. "Hello?" she received no answer, and her eyes well up with water once more. _I hate being alone. Being alone makes me... Makes me feel empty._

Rin fell to her knees, lips quivering. The memories of Miku and that generic guy kissing only made it worse. Her face scrunched up as she tried her best not to cry, but it didn't work. Water cascaded down her cheeks, falling onto the floor.

A mellow voice bellowed in her ears, "Why are you crying, young one?"

Freaked out, Rin kept to herself, curled into a ball. The tears fastened, everything was so confusing. The blonde's sobbing voice was muffled by her blazer's bloody sleeves.

"Do not cry, my child. I will send someone to fetch you. We will soon meet, Kagamine Rin," the voice whispered on a slight breeze.

The voice was soothing, relieving Rin of her fears. _I must be going crazy. This is just a dream, right?_ Suddenly, the ground rumbled, causing Rin to steady herself by placing her hands on the warm floor. A large set of red doors opened from the midst of no where, allowing Rin to see a person walk out from it.

The mysterious man stepped out from the doors, long purple haired tied into a ponytail. He walked up to Rin, dressed in old Japanese clothing, a katana hanging from his waist. "You're Rin, correct?" He asked with a gentle smile, afraid of scaring the girl away.

The blonde reluctantly nodded, staring at the man in fear.

"Come with me. You are not supposed to be here, child," he held out his hand. "I'm Kamui Gakupo and I'll be taking you to see someone."

Rin acquiesced, taking his hand and slowly rising from her spot of the ground. She lightly sniffled, dried water staining her pale cheeks. Timidly she questioned him, "Where are we?"

"It's a place called Limbo. A place that the living should never visit," he answered, taking them both through the gigantic, red double doors.

The other side of the doors revealed a luscious courtyard, reminding her of Cypress high school's courtyard where she had done her sketch. Eyes widening, Rin pat herself down, feeling for her drawing. "It's gone!" She mumbled, panicking.

"No worries, Rin. Your drawing is safe with your friend," Gakupo stated, mellowing Rin out.

"Ah, okay," she thankfully replied. "Who are we going to meet?"

"The holy one."

"The holy one?"

"Yes, the holy one," Gakupo chuckled at the youngster's naivety.

She raised an eyebrow. "This is one funky dream," Rin mumbled aloud, allowing Kamui to hear her thought.

The samurai slyly grinned, "this isn't a dream, Rin."

"What do you me—," her question was interrupted.

"Hello, child of mine," someone spoke, the exact same voice that had spoken to her earlier while in that Limbo place.

"Um, hello," she replied faintly, scared of angering who seemed to be the holy one.

The old man walked up to her, instilling fear into her heart. Stiff, she took a step back, afraid of what was going to happen next. "Heed no concern, child. I'm here to let you find your way back home."

Rin's throat closed in, "What do you mean by find my way home?" She gave a nervous laugh, "this is just a really bad dream, right?"

The holy one gave her a sorrowful expression. "Let me show you something, Rin." He walked across the courtyard, which really had a striking resemblance to the one she was in earlier, so exact that it freaked her out.

"Follow, Rin," the holy one made a hand motion to which Rin silently complied. "We're currently at Cypress High School," he said, earning a mortified gasp from the child beside him.

She stared at him in wide eyes, waiting for an explanation of what was happening. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. A really bad dream._

"Look here, through this window," the man pointed to the hallway that had Windows, allowing everyone to see inside. "Someone is going to pass by. I want you to tell me what you see."

Rin's eyes widened, intently watching the hallway from outside. Her hands press up against the clear Windows, making no finger prints. Straining her ears, she listened closely, heartbeat flooding her ears. Faint footsteps echo throughout the hall.

Rin swallowed thickly, sweat forming at the back of her neck.

The person came into view. They were hunched over, holding their books to their chest. Unkempt hair reached their back, hiding the bags that were painted under their eyes.

Sharp pain stabbed at her heart, "No. No. No. This is a bad dream. Just a bad dream," she stuttered uncontrollably, unable to breath correctly.

The holy one shook his head, "It seems you don't understand yet, child." He placed his hands onto Rin's back shoving her towards the wall. She flinched, ready to hit the wall face first, but it doesn't happen.

The blonde opened her eyes, she was now inside the desolate hallway. Outside was the holy one with sorrowful eyes. Rin's eyes lock onto the student walking down the hall. "Hey!" She shouted, running up behind them. "It's me, Rin!"

Feelings of fury over flooded her raging heart. Several cuts and scars covered their body. "Listen to me! Hey! I'm right here!" She shouted in their ear, earning no response whatsoever. Growling, she clenched her fists, and marched back over to the holy one.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" She demanded to know. "I can understand if you're playing a trick on me, but you can't just do that to my best friend! What the fuck is going on?!"

The holy one understood Rin's anger. "It's not a dream. It's been four months, child," he stated, explaining what has happened. "Four months since you've gone into a coma."

The blonde scrunched up her face, "Huh? I don't understand at all!" _I just want to go home._

"You remember being hit by a car, yes?" The child nodded her head. "You were supposed to die, according to how much blood you lost."

Rin's head dipped downwards in realization, eyes downcast. "So am I dead? Am I never to speak with my friends again?" Her voice cracked, "I want to see them... I want to see her." The blonde's pale hand shook at her side.

"Young one, you do not belong here. Your soul left before your body even died, and the doctors managed to save you, which is why you're here," he said softly, stroking Rin's hair. "I'll help you. But you'll need to find your own way back home."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" She whispered under her breath, having a hard time digesting the information.

"Here," the holy one pulled out something from behind him. In between his index and middle finger was a single ivory feather. "Take it."

Rin's arm extended, gently taking the death from his had as if would brake when she touched it. "A feather?"

"Eat it, child, and it will grant you the power to leave," he gave her a simple smile. "You have a long road ahead of you. Don't let it go to waste."

She didn't question him after what happened, and pressed the feather against her tongue. It tasted like nothing, but brought tears to her eyes. Realizing that she was crying, Rin swiped at her tears. "Why am I crying?"

Of course, the holy one had an answer for her question. "This feather was made from your memories. They will awaken the powerful feelings inside of you."

Rin bitterly chuckled, "I didn't know memories were edible, Sir." Taking a deep, elongated breath, she shoved the feather in her mouth, finding difficulty in swallowing it.

"You must down it. No matter how hard it maybe," he added, nodding his head in sympathy.

Her heart began to burn with feelings she had hidden deep beneath the surface. Rin choked, gagging harshly as every movement became painful. Her limbs began to twitch uncontrollably, and she could no longer think straight. Coughs rattled her rib cage, making it even harder to breathe.

The blonde fell to the ground, screaming in agony as her heart burned with sorrow. A deafening ring entered her ears, making her clutch her ears in discomfort. She was drowning in a sea of distrust and misery.

The holy one took a step forward, picking the girl who battled her self off the ground. "Rin, remember it is what you truly desire that will wake you up from your slumber. Only the one whom you love most will see you when they call upon your name." He summoned a large pair of doors that stood tall.

The blonde could hear what he said, but was unable to process any of it. Her body stay limp in his arms, un-moving yet hot as fire.

The holy one walked to the edge of the door, opening them with a single wave of his hand. On the other side was the endless sky. "Don't forget what drove you forward all this time, Rin. It'll be the one thing that keeps you from disappearing."

And he threw her out the set of doors, letting her fall towards the ground at several miles per hour.

Opening her eyes in realization, she began to scream for her life, all pain subsiding and being replaced with Adrenalin. "WAIT HOLY ONE!"

As her body dived through the air, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact on the ground.

But it never happened.

"Huh?" Rin awoke in a start, sweat dripping profusely down her skin. "Was it just a dream?" She mumbled, placing a hand over her chest, feeling for a pulse. It was there. "Thank goodness," she sighed, leaping off whatever she was sitting on.

Rin peered at her surroundings, she was currently at the school sitting at her desk. Class was currently in session.

 _Oh crap! The teacher'll get mad at me!_ Quickly, Rin sat back in her desk, watching the other students fill out their paperwork. Staring back at her own desk, there were no papers. Confused, Rin held up her hand, waiting for the teacher to respond. However, the teacher looked around the class, ignoring her raised hand, and kept on working. _Excuse me? Rude if I do say so myself._

"Sensei!" She called out, expecting the teacher to get up and hand her the school work. He kept on working. "Sensei!" Rin yelled a bit louder.

There was no response. "SENSEI!" She screamed, wondering why he wasn't answering. Having enough of being ignored, Rin slipped out of her seat, accidentally hitting someone's papers off their desk.

"Ah! My papers!" The student called out, picking them up off the floor.

This, the teacher noticed. "Hmm? Is the breeze too much? Could someone close the window?"

"I'll do it!" A student sang out, easily closing the window from her seat.

They all seemed to go on with their day, acting as if she wasn't there. "Sensei! I need a paper!" She stated, walking up to his desk.

The male scribbled something on his paper, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" She demanded, looking around the classroom with an evil glare. They obviously didn't answer. Rin scoffed, _fine I'll just leave._

The blonde walked up to the door, extending her uncovered arm out. _Huh? I'm not wearing my blazer?_ Just as she began to check out her clothing, the bell rang. Students rushed out of their seats, opening the door before Rin ever could.

Rolling her eyes, Rin stepped out into the now crowded hallways. _Hallway. Hallway? Hallway! Miku!_ Her heart instantly started beating rapidly against her rib cage. _No way! It was just a dream, right? I have to go check on her. What period was I just in? Um, uh, last period right! Miku should be on her way to the student council room!_

Rin took off to the west wing, trying to pass by people without touching them. Coming to a sudden stop, she saw a blob of blonde hair walking down the hallway. "Len!"

The boy kept walking with his head facing downwards.

"Len, hey!" She called out to him again, but received no response. _Whatever, I'll talk to him later._

She made a trek over to the student council room without any problems. Opening it up, she stepping inside, having no concern to who saw her.

All eyes looked in her direction, their eyes double in size. She glanced around, but couldn't find her older friend just like last time. "Hey, where's the president?"

They kept quiet until one spoke up, "someone's probably just playing a trick on us." The member stood up, timidly moving up to the door right in front of Rin. "Yeah, no one's here. I wonder who it was."

The student council shared a laugh before the member closed the door with a swift swipe. Rin has had enough with being ignored. _I'll just do things my own way._

Rin stomped over to the president's desk, but something with it was off. Instead of the usual name tag that read 'Hatsune Miku' was no longer there, and was replaced by an entirely different name. _This is one sick joke..._

The older Kagamine twin slammed the door open, leaving the student council members freaked out.

 _Ugh! Why is everyone ignoring me?_

She asked herself. Right then, in that moment, she felt disaster pinch at the insides of her stomach. A feeling of repulsion came crashing in like a giant wave. Rin took off, her body leading her somewhere that she didn't know.

Heavy, labored breaths escaped her mouth, where was she being lead to? The blonde's inner radar was going off. _Something bad is happening and I know it!_

Sprinting out of the school, her body turned at a 90° angle, moving towards the shopping complex that she and Miku would pass on the way home. Feet pounding against the pavement, they lead her to the entrance of an alleyway. _Whatever is beyond here has got to be bad._

Suddenly, she heard a faint whimper come from further into the alley. Rin's teeth grit, she knew that voice and who ever was causing that whimper was going to pay for their mistake. The blonde took hastened steps into the dark alley, coming upon the very girl she saw earlier huddled against the dusty wall.

Cerulean orbs locked onto eyes that she had seen before. In front of her stood seniors with the worst reputation in the whole entire district. They were known for harassing students and pushing them so far that said student would quit school.

"What happened to fighting back? Have you finally lost the will to do so after killing your best friend?" A senior said, stepping up with his hand in a fist.

The dirtied tealette pressed herself against the wall, her eyes clenching shut. "You wouldn't dare hit her," Rin stated, her voice low and dangerous. However, a question hung at the back of her mind. _What do they mean by she killed her best friend? I'm right here._

The senior took a fist full of the tealette's hair and pulled her face upwards. The blonde growled loudly, raging pumping in her veins. The senior raised his fist into the air, letting it fly towards the tealette's face. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" At the last second Rin caught the punch, creating confusion amongst the rest of the seniors, including the tealette. Readying her leg, she sent it into his stomach with full force, sending him onto the ground.

"Dude! What happened, did this bitch do that to you!?" The second one stated, standing at full height, which was definitely taller than Rin by two heads.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed into a 'v' shape, lips thining into a straight line. "You do not call my best friend that, when you yourself are a piece of trash!" Rin exclaimed, fist meeting flesh of his cheek.

"What the hell is happening?" The last unharmed one spoke, voice shaky and full of fear.

Rin answered harshly, "The end of your horrid reign is happening." The blonde pulled at his matted hair just like his friend had done to the tealette, and shoved his face against the wall. "This is what you get for messing with someone that you should have never even spoken to," she growled, kicking him towards his group of beaten friends.

"You're a fucking monster!" They screamed, pointing at the girl curled up against the wall. Having enough of their harmful words, Rin kneeled down to her friend, watching as the trio of seniors left with their tails in between their legs.

The blonde lifted her hand, wiping away the tears that had formed from the tealette's eyes. "It's okay. They're gone," she said, parting teal hair, and revealing downcast eyes. "They won't becoming back for a while. Well, at least not as long as I'm here."

—

Miku stayed still, tense and curled up against the wall, terrified of what had just happened. Suddenly, a comforting wind caressed her face, causing her bangs to part in the breeze. Silently, she stood up, brushing the dirt that had accumulated on her school uniform.

Taking a shaky breath, she picked up her fallen book bag. _Thank goodness. I thought I would've had to go home with new injuries to explain..._ The tealette gave a breathy, bitter laugh, eyes reflecting depression.

 _I wonder if Kaito's mad at me for being late._ Miku sauntered on to the main road that led to the mansion that sat up top a lofty hill.

Her feet dragged against the pavement in lazy steps, taking less effort than she usually did. Thoughts in disarray, Miku blankly stared in front of her, calmly walking on the side walk.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A voice screamed from a few meters away. Whipping her head around as fast as she could, her eyes locked on to an incoming baseball. Unable to react fast enough, all the tealette could do was flinch, holding her hands in front of her face.

The ball never made contact with her body, instead falling to the ground with a soft thump. The object quietly rolled back towards the younger student who had failed to catch the ball _. What just happened?_

The male stared at her with wide eyes, soon apologizing for his mistake, and picking up the ball, resuming to play again with his friends.

Confused, Miku resumed walking back to the mansion, keeping to herself. Wary eyes glance around, watching for activity that could potentially prove dangerous.

Promptly, when Miku entered the mansion, she kicked off her shoes, nearly placing them to the side where everyone else's was. "I'm home!" She stated dully, receiving many 'welcome home!'s.

The tealette's lips curved into a slight smile, her family could always cheer her up.

"I'm gonna go change!" Miku exclaimed, walking through the hallways and into her room. Flicking the light switch on, the room was filled with an amber glow. Opening her closet, she attempted to grab one of her shirts, but was interrupted by someone knocking. _Huh? My door is open, isn't it?_

The tealette peered over, checking the door, which was wide open.

 **Knock. Knock.** The sound came again. Miku gasped, _the window?_

Tip toeing over to the window, she moved the curtains out of the way, getting a clear view of the city from below the hill. No one was there.

 _Probably just the wind, right! God, that sounds like a line from a horror movie._ She rolled her eyes, closing the curtains.

 **Knock! Knock!** Wide eyes stared at the window in doubt. _Okayyyy... That's creepy._ Shaking her head, Miku quickly changed into another pair of clothes, rushing out of the room due to the creepy noises that kept happening.

—

"Miku, open your window!" Rin yelled, annoyed of being locked outside. When Miku had opened the front door, the blonde was too busy messing around, ending up getting locked out of the mansion. **Knock. Knock.** Hitting the tealette's bedroom window again, she waited for a response.

The curtains moved with a swish, allowing Rin to see Miku inside of her room. Though, Rin raised an eyebrow when the tealette rolled her eyes and moved the curtains back into their original place.

 **Knock! Knock!** Rapping on the window once more, Rin never received any sort of answer. _What the heck?! How am I supposed to get in now? Wait..._

The blonde gave a sly grin. _Miku has a skylight in her room, right? Time to make a cool entrance and scare her for not letting me in._

She chuckled mischievously, running to the other side of the mansion and stopping below the second floor balcony. Stepping back a few feet, she sprinted towards the wall, pressing her foot against it and using the momentum to grab the rails of the balcony. _Ah hah!_

Slowly, but surely, the blonde was able to raise herself over the guard rail and onto the floor of the balcony. Snickering to herself, Rin jumped onto the part of the roof that curved downwards, meaning the first floor's roof. **Thunk!** Landing on her two feet, she steadied herself. Hair flowing in the wind, the blonde tucked it back behind her ear. _Huh, maybe I need to redo my hair clips_ , she thought, not considering that she never had them on in the first place.

Shrugging to herself, Rin somewhat angrily stomped along the roof, creating a **Tack!** kind of sound with each step. _Hohoho, Miku you do not know what's comin' for you. That reminds me... Why didn't I just knock on the front door? Eh, whatever it's too late now._

Taking a breath through her nose, she took a leap to the second floor once more, stepping on several of the shingles at a time. Coming upon the sky light, she kneeled down peaking inside the still lit room. _Ah, there she is._

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Rin slid her fingers under the window, pulling in failure. _Ugh, of course these don't open. Stuck on the roof, how smart of me. They can probably be opened from the inside._ Banging on the window, she scowled, wanting to just get inside already.

Frustrated with how the day has been going, Rin simply banged on the sky light, gaining the attention of the tealette. The teal haired girl, snapped her head upwards, staring at the sky light in fear. Continuing to hit the window, Rin growled at the fact that Miku was not opening the sky light or attempting to do anything but stare with wide eyes.

Raising her fist high in the air, she let it fly towards the sky light at a fast pace. However, her fist does not hit the sky light, instead it went through it, allowing her body weight to fall into the window. "Gah!" Rin had landed onto the kotatsu that sat into the middle of the room, shaking it with a lot of force.

Miku immediately took a few steps back, pressing her spine against the wall. "This is way too creepy for me. I think I'll take my leave now," she stated to herself, scampering off to the dinning room.

Scrambling to her feet, Rin chased after the girl without another thought as to why she fell through the ceiling. "Woah, wait up!" Stomping through the hallways, she ended up at the dinning room where Miku was sitting next to Kaito and Len.

The banana lover seemed to be quite uncomfortable as he his arm was being squished by Miku's hand. "What was that?" He inquired, staring in Rin's direction.

The older Kagamine twin scoffed, "Oh, now you seem to notice me." Childish smile on her face, she plopped down on top of the table. "Y'know, I was really beginning to think that everyone was just ignoring me."

Terrified, Kaito spoke, "The table. Why is the table dipping downwards?" Shivering, he looked towards Len, "Len, fix the table."

Immediately Kaito received a response, "Eeeh!? Me!? Why can't you do it?!" The younger twin shook his head, "no way!"

"Stop being a baby, Lenny, and fix the table," the blue-haired vocaloid answered, flipping his hair as if he wasn't scared. "Okay, you know what? How 'bout you just touch the table on that side," he said, pointing towards the side Rin was sitting on, who was curiously watching their conversation play out.

Stretching her arm out, Rin accidentally knocked over a fruit from the basket that stood off to the left side of the table. The red fruit rolled towards the tealette, stopping right in front of her. "Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to knock it over," the older twin laughed, rolling the fruit back into it's original place.

Len gulped down a puddle of saliva that had formed in his mouth, "Can we just go?" Unbeknownst to the others situated at the table was his left leg that was uncontrollably twitching.

A sly grin found it's way to Kaito's mouth. "No, you have to touch it, Lenny. Or else I'm going to post 'those' pictures of you on the school bulletin board."

The other male gasped, "you wouldn't." Kaito stretched his lips. "Okay, okay, fine! I'll touch the stupid table!" Len reached his hand out, shaking to the extreme, "here I go..."

Closing his eyes, Len extended his hand, almost touching Rin. Raising an eyebrow, she sat still, but soon couldn't breathe.

His hand had passed through her.

Jumping off of the table in shock, the table rumbled back to it's original position. A breathless noise passed through her throat, "You've gotta be kidding me."

The trio sitting at the table jumped backwards, "Len, you angered it!" Kaito shouted, pointing accusingly at the boy. "Run, run it's gonna come for us!" He screamed, rushing out of his chair and into the hallway.

"Kaito-Nii, wait for me!" Len was the next to run away, leaving Miku all by herself who stayed still, shoulder's tense and un-moving.

 _Is it possible..?_ Fear blistered in her throat, agonizingly freezing everything all the way down to her heart. "You," the word rolled off of her tongue. "Are you the one that saved me?"

Rin beamed with happiness, "you can see me? Thank goodness!" She exclaimed, before realizing that if Miku could see her then Miku would've recognized her.

Hesitantly, the tealette reached out and took the fruit, rolling it between her fingers. "What am I talking about? I'm just talking to myself aren't I?"

The blonde's lips fell, "No! I'm here! I'm right here, Miku!" _What can I do to tell her that I'm here?_ Quickly, Rin took the table by it's edge and shook it.

Tense, Miku opened her lips to speak again, "Stop moving the table," she commanded, heart thumping against her rib cage.

Rin removed her hands from the table.

 _I may just be imagining... But let's just give it a shot_. Smirking slyly, Miku chuckled, "Hey, do you want to prank Kaito and Len?" Wriggling her eyebrows, she placed the fruit back on the table. "If you want to, squash the fruit. If you don't, put the fruit back into the bowl."

With a wide grin, Rin raised her fist, letting it go and smashing the fruit. It's contents splatter across the ivory table, but that doesn't remove the evil smiles they both share.

"Alright, let's do this!" Quietly exclaimed Miku, already growing used to the idea of something that was not human talking to her. She pumped her fist in the air before saying, "what should we do?"

Contemplating, Rin took a grape, popping it into her mouth, expecting to eat it. However, the grape fell through her, landing on the floor. "What the—" The blonde took the grape again, trying to eat it once more, but once again it fell to the floor.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Miku questioned, taking said grape off the floor and eating it. It fell on regularly cleaned floor, so she deemed it edible.

"I'm trying to eat, but I can't," Rin whined, stomping around the table to open the pantry. Knowing that Miku couldn't hear her, she took down a bag of fresh oranges that sat on the shelf. Placing them on the table, she peeled a single orange, laying the pieces out on the table.

Quietly, Miku stole one of the orange pieces, eating it slowly. "Y'know, you seem good. Not evil or anything like that. Do you like oranges?"

Rin would've answered, but of course the tealette would never hear her response. Using the format they did earlier, the blonde took a fruit and squished it on the table.

Chuckling, the teal haired girl spoke, "I'll that as a yes. I think I might be going insane, talking to something not human like this."

The blonde didn't know how to respond. She was still human to some point, she thought, feeling over her beating heart. "Am I even human at all anymore?"

Getting an idea, Miku stood up, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil before placing the items on the part of the table that didn't have squished fruit. "Can you write your name?" Picking up the pen with ease, the blonde began writing down her name.

"Miku-Nee, I've come to save you!" A frightened Len interrupted, making Rin drop the pencil halfway through her first name.

"Wha— Len!" Miku glanced over to the blonde haired boy who held a plastic sword in hand. "What're you doing?"

Len took a stance, holding the sword out in front of him, "I've come to save you from the ghost inside this room." He took notice of the Crimson liquid that splattered across the table, and gasped.

"Len, calm down. There's nothing going on," Miku stated, looking over at the paper with the letters 'Ri' scrawled ontop. A pool of saliva formed in her mouth, but she quickly swallowed it down. _It's gotta just be a coincidence._

"But—But—look at all of this!" He pointed to the fruit remains, "You couldn't have done this! Only someone awful and disgusting could ha—"

Rin smacked him with an orange slice, painting his face orange with food. "Who're you calling awful and disgusting?" She growled.

"AH! IT ALREADY WANTS REVENGE BECAUSE I TOUCHED IT!" Len ran out of the room as fast as he had entered it.

"I've never seen him run faster," Miku chuckled, getting up from her chair. "Well, I think I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't peek," she winked towards Rin's general direction.

Rin could feel her cheeks lit aflame, but she kept quiet, watching as Miku silently left the dining room. Looking back at the table, the blonde sighed. "Who's gonna clean all of this up?"

Shuffling away from the mess, the blonde ended up in front of her room. Dust covered the frame and followed onto the door knob. Unnerved, Rin pushed the door open with a slightly eerie creak.

"I guess it's been four months since I've been in my room..." She sighed bitterly, taking in the amount of dust that blanketed her belongings. Searching through her room, something came to mind _. My sketch..._

Slightly panicking, Rin ran around trying to find her sketch that she finished on that very day. Unfortunately her room did not hold her sketch anywhere. Breathing heavily, she left the room, dashing into Miku's room. _Maybe it's in here. She was with me after all._

Sprinting into the tealette's open roomed, Rin searched through everything in a hurry. "Where could it be, where could it be?" She questioned, frantically moving things before shoving them into it's earlier position. At the end of her search, Miku's room was in tatters. "I may have gone too far, but seriously don't tell me that it's gone. I actually like that one very much."

Unbeknownst to Rin, Miku had come into her room, covered in only a towel. "I did say that you shouldn't peek, but I should've added that you can't mess up my room," she laughed.

Spinning around as fast as she could, Rin became wide-eyed. She dashed out of the room, slamming the door closed _. God, I have such a bad problem! I mean getting worked up by seeing her... In a towel. To be honest, I did always have a problem seeing her in general, too._

Breathing moderately fast, her cheeks had slowly faded from red to pink. "Wait! I'm not mad or anything like that!" The blonde heard from the other side of the door, that ended up opening.

"Gah!" Rin quickly hid her face behind her hands. Miku had opened the door while still clad in only a satin towel.

"Oh well, maybe they'll come back," the tealette mumbled, retreating to her room to get changed. Of course, during this period of time, the blonde quietly stood outside of the room, waiting for the other girl to get dressed. Once Rin deemed that Miku had changed, she re-entered the room.

The door slightly creaked as she opened it a few inches to slip through. Closing it behind her, Rin let an elongated sigh out. "Thank god, you're dressed."

Noticing that the door had moved, Miku looked for the invisible figure, "So you couldn't resist me. Not a lot of people can," she quipped, making herself laugh. Clad in her leek pajamas, the tealette stood up with her laptop. "I have a speech project that's due next week, but I kinda want to get it done early. Want to help me?"

Rin pondered aloud, "Should I help her or not?" Walking around the room thinking, she eventually turned up in front of a white board that had messy music notes scribbled all over it. "I guess I will. She always helped me with mine." Plucking a dry erase marker from it's spot, Rin uncapped it, and wrote 'yes' on an empty space.

Clicking a few keys on her laptop to start recording, she the laptop around so that the laptop would record the white board. Grinning, Miku spoke loudly, "Oh, I never thought of you writing on the white board. I never even actually considered that you understood Japanese in the first place."

And Rin, being the nice person she decided to be, wrote down, 'that's because you're stupid.' Chuckling to herself, she waited for the tealette's reaction.

"Rude, much?" Miku inquired, setting the electronic down on her desk, while it was still recording. "Anyways," she started, while wiping the white board off, "I'm doing a speech for Japanese class, and I need to make a video for it so that I can see how long it takes and what I need to change."

Writing down on the board once more, 'What's it about?' Rin sat down on the floor, kneeling.

Miku silently watched as the letters wrote themselves without any other movement. "I have to talk about something that's very precious to me."

'I see. So what do I need to do?' Rin scrawled down, glancing up at her friend that stood there with a sorrowful expression. "What's wrong, Miku?" The blonde inquired before remembering that Miku couldn't hear her.

Lightly slapping her cheeks, the tealette brought herself back from her thoughts. "Umm, uh— I just need you to hold my laptop up so that it can record me better 'cause I might move around. It's already recording so you can just go ahead and hold it."

'Sounds easy,' the blonde wrote. 'Start whenever you feel to do so.' Getting up from the ground, capping the pen and putting it away, she made her way over to the laptop. Rin picked up the electronic and held it facing towards the tealette.

Taking a shaky breath, Miku began, "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku, and I'm here to tell you about something precious to me. This thing just so happens to mean the world to me."

As soon as the tealette had started her speech, Rin could tell something about it was off. Raising her eyebrow in confusion, she kept recording.

"It's a person actually, specifically my—my best friend." Teal orbs silently watch the floor in interest. "We met back in second grade. It was the first day of school," the tealette spoke quietly.

 _I have a really bad feeling about this. She always told me that I was her best friend.. so does this mean..._ Rin's eyes fully opened as she realized who Miku was talking about.

"I pulled a leek out in the middle of art class, and this one girl, with the biggest bow that sat upon her head, couldn't stop laughing because everyone was staring at me in a weird way," the sentence was followed by several bittersweet chuckles. "The teacher told her—her to be quiet, but she couldn't, and she eventually got detention."

Remembering the moment herself, Rin attempted to muffle her own laughs in her sleeve. However, the fake laughter of her friend brought her back to reality. Miku's voice was slowly becoming drawn out and quieter, igniting worry inside the Blonde.

"But it was okay, 'cause I—I got detention for eating in class, t—too."

Miku looked up from the floor, and Rin's heart stopped.

Her eyes were glassy, as if they were a clear tank of water. "It's been eleven years. W—we've been friends for eleven years," Miku managed to choke out. "She m—means ever—rything to me. B—but I did something so horrible... I—She... She—my best friend.. I can't e—even imagine how m—m—my life would've been w—without her. "

Miku took a deep breath to calm her raging heart beat.

"S—she was always by my side, and I was glued to h—hers," The tealette let out a soft hiccup. "H—hey, don't stop recording, just give me a second."

Rin nodded sympathetically, even if Miku was crying, she was always one to get something done. However, this time, Rin wasn't so sure that Miku could go on any longer.

"I remember this one time... The fifth graders and the fourth graders had a shared recess. My b—best friend, R—.. I—I can't even say her name." The older female attempted blinked away the water that was threatening to spill. "M—my best friend, immediately latched onto my side... I—I was so happy for something so l—little. But something happened that day. A few of the six graders tried bullying her, and I was so o—over come with anger, that I gave one of them a good h—hit on the c—cheek," Miku spoke, her lips curling up into a nostalgic smile. "Of course, I—I got d—detention, and I was really sad about it 'cause my p—parents got mad at me for getting de—detention on the first day, too... Though, sh—she cheered me up." The tealette's lips dropped back down, forming a dejected expression. "While I was in the cla—classroom, my b—best f—friend, appeared from the window, making the m—most stupidest faces I'd ever s—seen."

A lump formed inside of the blonde's throat as she watched her best friend sob and dig her fingers into the flesh of her palm.

"S—she—she means a lot to me, and I'm not l—lying when I—I say she means the w—world to me. She really d—does," the tealette continued.

Rin stood there silently, unable to speak.

The tip of Miku's nose slowly hued pink, a sign of trying to stop one's self from crying. "B—but I—I Horr—I... I did s—something so h—horrible. S—so—so—So horrible..."

The blonde stood still with her teeth grit to the point where it hurt. She was on the edge of completely dropping the computer to comfort the tealette. _I know that you can't see me. I don't know if you'll ever see me, or even hear me. But I do know, that if we could see and hear each other, I'd tell you that it's not your fault._

Lips quivering, Miku whispered. "I'd d—do anything for h—her, and I know s—she'd do anything for m—m—me," her voice cracked.

Carefully throwing the laptop onto the bed, Rin ran over to her friend who was on the edge of falling to her knees. "M—Miku!"

The tealette's knees buckled out, making her fall to the ground. "I—can't," sniffling harshly, her sentence was interrupted.

Rin threw her arms around Miku's body, gingerly embracing her. "Please don't cry!" She said aloud, water threatening to spill out of her own eyes. "You're gonna make me cry if you do."

Sobbing her heart out, Miku covered her face with her hands, trying to hid her pitiful expression. Through stifled gasps, she mumbled, "I—I just—just... I l-love her so much..."

Hearing those words, tears poured out of cerulean orbs. If only... If only you could see me. Rin's face scrunched up in an emotion that she had never felt before. "I love you, too! I love you so much, so much that you wouldn't even understand," The blonde wept, but her words fell on deaf ears. "I love you so much that it hurts to see you like this. It kills me inside."

Rin rested her forehead against Miku's, tears dropping from her chin. Suddenly an idea popped inside her head, and the blonde sprung up from her position on the floor. She snatched a red pen from off of the Tealette's desk, and pried one of Miku's hand from her face.

'Please don't cry,' Rin wrote messily on Miku's Palm, her tears already smearing some of the ink. "If only you could hear me, then maybe you wouldn't be so sad. If only it never happened." Throwing the pen to the ground, Rin held Miku in an embrace once more.

Miku's loud sniffles had slowly become nothing but soft sobs that left Rin's heart in shambles. The blonde rest her head on the tealette's shoulders, looking into a mirror that sat against the wall.

Her reflection was missing, leaving Miku's reflection to be crying alone.

"If only I hadn't run away, I'd be right by your side. Like always."


	4. Then Why Can't I Bring Myself to Do So

**Holy crap it's been over a month since i've updated this story! I actually had this written down on my phone for about three weeks, but never had time to upload it to my computer and then this website for y'all to read. I have responses to the reviewers below, and i hope that y'all enjoy this short chapter (it's 5,316 words total).**

* * *

 _"People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long,"_

 _—Johnny Depp_

—Chapter 4—

A hand reached out towards teal hair that fluttered in the spring breeze. The blonde female stood beside her school desk, watching as the tealette worked on finishing her Calculus test.

"Ten more minutes," the teacher called out from behind his desk.

A wave of discomfort flooded Rin's veins as she noticed that Miku was beginning to panic. "Ah, what was the formula for this problem again?" Miku mumbled to herself.

Rin hummed out loud, it's not like anyone could hear her anyways. Peering over at someone else's papers, the blonde found the formula the tealette was searching for. Rin took one of her extra pencils and wrote down the formula on Miku's paper, dropping the pencil on the desk as soon as she was done.

It had been at least a few days since the speech incident and a little bit more than four months since the car crash. Sighing, Rin leaned against the wall, head hanging out of the window.

The blonde had followed Miku around as if she was a lost puppy, except for days when Rin remembered she had classes. Rin obviously didn't want to redo the school year when she returned to her own body, so she had been attending her usual classes, and even watching her brother hang out with his new girlfriend on the rooftop. The 'Kagamine twins only' rooftop, but Rin really didn't mind. She wasn't there anyways.

Everyone in the Vocaloid family seemed happy at school after 'that,' but if anyone actually took the effort to look closer, they could see that the Vocaloids looked anything but happy. Dark, long bags formed under their eyes, anytime the car crash was spoken about they all went ballistic, and worst of all Rin could see the effect that it had on their wellbeing.

Len would always remove himself to go silently cry out for his sister, wishing that she would come back.

Meiko would drink, not like that was any different than what she would usually do, but she was overdosing on it anytime that anyone would talk about the older Kagamine twin.

Kaito always put up a façade, a façade that would last until he couldn't hold in the tears that he held in.

Miku, Miku, had it bad. The tealette couldn't ever speak Rin's name, and would always brake down into a sobbing ball when it was mentioned. Every single time, The blonde could only watch as Miku let out the pain in her heart. Adding on to the worst part, half of the school's population decided to blame Miku for the loss of their beloved older Kagamine twin.

 _I'm only in a coma_ , Rin thought, thumbing the window sill. _Either way, it wasn't her fault. There's no need for them to do this. I need to stick by her side... This is my own fault, and I'm gonna have to be the one to clean it up._

Anger pumped through her blood. "I'll be the one to save you, Miku. There's no doubt about it," Rin whispered, staring at the tealette who had just taken her seat after turning her test in. "Just call my name."

Rin received no answer, like usual, but she her lips involuntarily curve upwards at the way Miku closed her eyes, waiting for the bell to ring.

Once it finally did, the tealette stood up, slinging her book bag over her back, and ran out of the room. Lazily following behind her, was Rin whom easily caught up to Miku.

The older girl had ran all the way from the 3rd year's wing to the school's backyard, and into the forest that surrounded it. When Miku arrived at her destination, which was a small house that sat on the very edge of the school campus. It was the Vocaloid's school hideout, they called it.

It was the size of a basic one room apartment, surrounded by lush, green vegetation. Inside, the hideout was decorated with non expensive furniture, and a large rather cheap-looking coffee table. Sitting down on one of the cushions that surrounded the table, Miku rested her head against the cold wood. "You shouldn't be looking at other people's tests," she said out loud.

Rin's face immediately turned away from the tealette. "I was just tryin' to be nice." The blonde plopped down on the cushion next to Miku, sprawling out along the tatami mats. "You totally weren't going to answer that question right, if I didn't help you."

Miku exhaled through her nose, lifting her head to where her chin rested on the table. "You're here, right?"

The blonde simply hit the coffee table with a moderate amount of force. "Always will be."

To Rin's happiness, Miku's face immediately lit up at the sound of the coffee table being hit. "It probably sounds like I'm talking to myself," the tealette laughed, stretching her arms across the low table.

"Yeah, I'd probably think something was wrong with your head."

"So I was wondering. How come you always follow me around? Why do you always save me?" Miku inquired, her look suddenly turning solemn.

To this, Rin chuckled, "You're stupid, Miku. It's 'cause I love you," she stated nonchalantly, not giving a care that she said it out loud. No one was going to hear her words anyways. "It's my fault we're, or I'm in this mess anyways. I hate it. I hate it when they come to pick a fight with you. You never fight back, you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to do so."

Rin had planned to say more, but someone had just entered the room. "Miku-Nee! Help me!" Len had came running in, stepping through Rin's stomach to hide behind the tealette. _That would've hurt_ , Rin thought to herself.

"Eh! What's wrong?" Miku questioned, already sitting up and straightening out her posture. "Don't tell me that you're running from the invisible demon again. I'm telling you it doesn't exist!" _Though it really does_ , Miku mentally laughed. _But I can't really call it a demon, I suppose._

Len shivered uncontrollably, "Kaito-Nii has... Has... He's been threatening to... To..."

"He's threatening to what?" Miku muffled her laughs in her sleeve, the sight of Len cowering behind her couldn't have been any better.

The younger Kagamine twin attempted to crawl under the coffee table when the sound of loud thumbs, and the slamming of a door, entered their ears. "Len, ye lil— Ima—" The owner closed his mouth at the sight of the miserable blonde boy.

Kaito strolled in, picking Len up by the scruff of his collar, "You're paying for my ice cream next time, or else..."

"Or else?" Miku and Rin questioned simultaneously, though unable to hear each other.

"You wouldn't dare!" Len screeched, tackling Kaito to the rough mats below. The two struggle to stay in complete power, but because Len was such a scrawny boy, Kaito obviously had the upper hand.

With a nefarious grin, Kaito replied, "Yes, I would!" The younger blonde continuously tried to remove Kaito's weight from his body, but was unable to.

"Woah, woah, wait! Kaito, you've gotta share! What're gonna do?" Interrupted Miku, who had been watching them with slight interest until the black mailing had been mentioned.

The blue-haired vocaloid dropped Len to the floor, looking at Miku with sparkling eyes. "You'll never believe it!" Laughing as the younger blonde furiously chased him around the room, Kaito managed to fumble out "Len once sang the Pretty Cure theme song and I have the recording of it!"

Len screamed, attempting to cover Kaito's voice, unfortunately failing. Promptly Miku's voice came out in uncontrollable, breathless laughs. "Y—you mean the one that goes 'Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure! Pretty cures cures! Together we are Pretty Cure~!'"

"Yes! Yes! And he was even dancing to it!" Kaito added, laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, while Len ashamedly stared at the floor with great interest.

After a while Rin paid no heed to their foolish antics as she lay on the tatami mats. "I want to see myself," she whispered, lazily glancing at her friends. "I probably look pathetic. Not that I never didn't look pathetic in the first place."

"OooOh I r—" The blonde female sat up from her place on the floor due to Miku cutting off her own sentence. "Ah!" Miku began, "I forgot that I had a recording session today!" The tealette picked herself up, making way for the entrance and leaving Rin in the dust as the blonde frantically chased after her.

"Bye-Bye..." Len and Kaito managed to say as Miku dashed out of the hideout, a trail of wind following her exit.

—

By the time Miku had arrived at her destination, the recording studio, Rin was out of breath from trying to catch up with her teal haired friend. "How the heck do you run so fast?" The blonde questioned, propping herself up on her knees.

Rin's question went unanswered as the tealette leapt inside an elevator that was situated at the far right of the building.

"My god! Slow yourself, woman!" The blonde yelled aloud, scrambling to make it inside the elevator, and falling to the floor inside of it. Honestly, the recording studio wasn't too far away from the high school, walking-wise, but Rin could feel herself more exhausted as usual.

Just as she could breathe properly, the elevator dinged, stopping and opening the doors to the tenth floor. Miku hopped out, lightly jogging to her recording room. Rin totally gave up on being Miku's trail, and slowly walked in her direction, watching as the tealette entered a room.

Hiking up her pace just a little, at the last second, Rin managed to get inside before the door slammed closed. She had learned her lesson not to randomly open up doors after a hilarious yet serious moment that had happened with her younger brother.

"You'll be given this sheet of music, and we just want to see how your voice fits with the song," Rin heard someone said as she glanced around the spacious room that was decorated with highly expensive furniture.

Glancing over to the tealette that sat on a leather couch, the blonde decided to stand next to her, peering over at the sheet music. "Tell Your World?" Rin questioned out loud.

Miku cleared her throat, "This is just a run through, right?" She shifted in her seat, and causing Rin to remember how Miku hated sight reading.

"Yes, it doesn't matter if you mess up," the voice said again. Rin turned her head to see who was talking, and it was only one of the employees so she decided he wasn't worth her time.

Miku unconsciously scrunched up her facial features by a minuscule amount, a little quirk that Rin had noticed over the years. "Nervous, huh? Well, I would be, too," the blonde said, dipping her face downwards to get a better look at her friend. Rin also happened to notice that Miku's ears would stretch back whenever she was fretting over something or uneasy. It was as if she was straining her ears to hear words of encouragement. Rin brought her lips close to the tealette's right ear, "take it easy, it's just a practice run, Miku," she whispered, stressing the tealette's name.

Promptly afterwards, Miku snapped her head to the side, teal orbs revealing confusion. "Hm? What's wrong?" The employee inquired, shifting the glasses he wore higher onto the bridge of his nose.

Bringing her attention back to the man, Miku scrunched her eyebrows downwards, still glancing off to her right side. "Sorry... I—uh thought I heard someone call my name... It sounded really familiar, too..."

Rin sat perched upon the chair as still as a rock. _She heard me, didn't she? That was me she heard!_ The blonde grinned like a maniac, but it was due to her excitement of being able to reach Miku's sense of hearing. _She may not be able to hear me all the way or even see me, but I'm getting there!_

"Ah, don't mind me! I'm probably just hearing things!" Miku exclaimed, rapidly waving her hands in the air.

The man simply nodded his head, and pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "You'll be practicing and recording in there."

"Okay," the tealette responded, already making her way to the mahogany door. She gripped the knob, twisting it with little force. It easily opens, revealing a sound booth.

Rin stepped out from behind her, entering the small room. "Into the glass room please," the employee requested, entering the room along with her. "We won't be using headphones or anything like that today since this is just a trial."

Miku didn't reply, she simply walked into the said room, placing her music sheet on the stand that sat alone in the middle. Rin placed a hand on the tealette's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. At the feeling, Miku let out a held in breath, whispering, "so you followed me, huh?"

Staring at the teal haired girl, Rin smiled. "You're gonna do great, Miku. I know it," she said out loud, pumping her other fist in the air.

"I'll be starting the music in 30 seconds, it starts right after three beats like usual," the employee's voice boomed from speakers set about the walls.

Immediately the tealette's gaze hardened on the piece of paper, her finger attempting to tap out the rhythms on the sheet. Soon she heard the three electronic beeps before the sound of a lonely piano was resounding throughout the room. There were a few measures of rests, but when the time came, Miku took a deep breath. "I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain.

So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout.

I'll sing my own song.

And send the words once locked within my breast to th—"

Miku cut off her voice as soon as she noticed that the music had stopped playing. "That's a set of eighth notes, Miku. Not sixteenths," Rin muttered, staring at the paper.

"Could you redo it? You were a bit off tempo and some of the notes weren't pitched correctly."

Timidly the older girl nodded her head. Rin could already tell that she was freaking out by the way that Miku's eyebrows were pulled downwards.

The music started again after three beeps.

—

"Okay, how about we take a five minute break? And then we'll try one last time," the man said frustratingly.

Miku weakly dipped her head downwards. They had been trying to work on the song for about a rough hour and thirty minutes, yet Miku still couldn't get the right rhythm.

The employee stomped his way out of the room. "I'll be back in exactly five minutes. Take this time to review your music."

"Woah, no need to be rude, man," Rin remarked, reluctantly taking her eyes off of Miku for a split second.

"Pathetic, right?" The teal hair girl spoke softly. "Sight reading is one of my downfalls. Maybe I should just give up for today."

What Miku said had angered her invisible blonde friend. "What're you saying? You'd never give up like this," she spoke harshly. Picking up the pencil that had been sitting on the stand, the blonde wrote down two words. 'Listen here.'

Miku raised an eyebrow in confusion, staring down at the pencil that wrote Japanese by itself. "Listen here?" She questioned, watching as the pencil was lifted into the air before it started to tap on the stand.

"I may not be a good singer, and I may not be good at anything at all, but I can at least help you with this," the blonde stated, tapping the pencil to the stand in a certain rhythm.

The teal haired girl sat silently, not understanding what the pencil tapping was supposed to be.

Sighing, Rin stopped, and wrote more on the paper. 'It's the rhythm,' she scrawled down before tapping away at the stand again.

Miku's eyes lit up, intently listening to the beat of the pencil touching the stand. "Oh! This is how the song goes!" She listened for a good minute and a half until Rin stopped tapping. "One more time!" The tealette demanded, holding up the music sheet.

"You've got it!" Rin laughed, hitting the stand to the right rhythm. They practiced several times, Miku singing and Rin tapping along until their five minutes were up.

With newly found enthusiasm, Miku declared "I think I've got it this time!"

—

"Yes, I did it!" The tealette cheered as she stepped into her shared home.

"Yes, you did," Rin spoke happily, watching Miku with great interest. "I'm proud of you," she said, clapping her hands.

Miku brought her hands up to her head, "hehe, I feel honored that you're proud o—" The teal haired girl's eyes widened along with Rin's.

"You heard me."

"I heard you."

Hesitantly Rin opened her mouth, cautious words rolling off her tongue, "you heard me?"

"You're the one who's been with me the whole entire time?" Miku inquired, stepping back against the wall in fright.

Gulping down the saliva that had formed in her mouth, Rin answered, "yes."

Shaking her head, Miku sighed, "I think I'm going insane." Slipping off her shoes, the tealette scrunched her face.

"Stop scrunching your face. You'll get wrinkles, y'know?" Rin playfully spoke, hoping to ease the situation.

Miku's face promptly went back to normal as she stepped onto the floor of the house. She stayed silent while walking into the dining area.

"What? You're not going to retort?" The blonde scoffed, talking out loud seemed to make the situation better for herself. "You've known I've been here so why are you acting scared, now?"

Miku only whispered out her response, "thank you for helping me," a small smile adorning her face.

"No problem," Rin laughed, her steps filled with joy. "It was cute anyways.. Seeing you get frustrated," she said out loud, forgetting that Miku could hear her.

The teal haired girl's cheeks were dyed a sudden red, "Eh? Me, cute?" Miku shook her head, _I shouldn't be feeling this way for a ghost. Especially if it is anyone but her._

The blonde leapt into the dining room, spinning backwards to face the tealette. "Yep!" Rin responded, knowing that Miku didn't know who she was so it was alright to speak her thoughts.

Huffing, Miku followed the invisible voice into the dining room. "Great, you're here!" Another voice said, to which Miku identified as Meiko's who was sitting in one of the chairs that surrounded the dining table. "C'mon, join the party, Miku!"

This caused another sigh to leave her mouth, "Meiko-Nee, have you been drinking again?" Miku pinched her nose in disgust. "I can smell it all the way from over here. That's like five feet." Nevertheless, Miku took a seat across from her older friend.

"Still alcoholic as ever I see," another voice joined in along with Rin. Len was sitting right next to Meiko with an unusual face of revulsion.

"Hey, at least I don't sing the Pretty Cure theme song with the network connection on!" Meiko retorted, slamming the alcoholic beverage in her hand onto the table.

Len shoved his face into his palms, "Can we just not talk about that?!"

The teal haired girl chuckled, hiding her mouth behind her blazer's sleeves. "Hah, I really need to see that video Kaito was talking about."

Rin piped up, "I can show you it, if you want to see it so badly."

No one else seemed to be able to hear her invisible friend, and so Miku deemed it would be awkward if she replied out loud, instead settling with a thumbs up on the table. _I wonder how it know where the video is_ , Miku questioned in her mind.

"I'll show you once you're done eating or whatever you're doing," the blonde replied, staring off at the food that Meiko had probably laid out.

"Speaking of which, where is that ice cream lover?" Meiko inquired. "The party is finally starting and he ain't even here!" She slammed her alcohol onto the table again.

Len sighed, his face still buried into his sweaty hands. "He's out. Went to go buy more ice cream for this exact party."

"Huh. Well Len, go out and find him."

The blonde boy immediately removed his hands from his face to gawk at the older lady. "I have no idea which store he went to! And wait! Why me? Make Miku go or somethin'!"

"I'm actually alright with going out!" Miku chirped, her fingers intertwining behind her back. _I'll get to talk to my little friend anyways._

The eldest woman scowled, her fingers wrapping around her glass cup in annoyance. "No. I have to talk with leek girl over here about something. You go do what I say or else..."

Eyes shrinking in fear, Len stood up from his seat, saluting to the older girl. "Y—yes!" The boy shakily made his way out of the room, leaving both Miku and Meiko, plus their invisible friend, Rin.

"Now," Meiko stated, her demeanor changing from an alcoholic to serious. "You know exactly what I'm here to talk about."

Miku's lips pulled downwards, fighting against the urge to stay in a smile. "Nope, no idea. Mind telling me?" She questioned with a sickly sweet voice, lying to herself as to the topic of what they were going to talk about.

Rin decided to keep quiet as this seemed to be an actually serious conversation if Meiko was not acting like a fool due to the alcohol that she drank.

The brunette placed her hand against her forehead as if something was bringing her a terrible headache. "Miku, let's stop fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around," the teal haired girl lied again, hoping to bring herself a sense of security. "I have absolutely no clue as to what you're talking about."

The blonde female stood still in her place, watching the events unfold in front of her.

Meiko sighed, meeting Miku's deceitful gaze. She could see it in the tealette's eyes. The way her eyes glistened with a clear covering of water that could spill any moment. "Why do you lie to yourself, Miku?"

The said girl stiffened, her clammy palms harshly clutching the fabric of her skirt. "I d—don't know what you're—"

"—Yes, you do!" Meiko interrupted. "You can't keep lying to yourself. Lying just makes everything worse..."

The feeling of bitterness rose in her throat, "I know it does! I'm not stupid!" Miku swallowed thickly. "It haunts me everyday! In the morning when I wake up. During lunch when I'm eating and when I'm in class. It even haunts my dreams!"

Meiko was quiet, staring at her younger friend in pity.

"Do you know how it feels to have nightmares every single night?" The teal haired girl breathed heavily, heart hammering against her rib cage in pain. "Nightmares where you watch your best friend slowly die right in front of your eyes..."

Rin's throat clogged up, forcing her to take deep breaths. The blonde was quiet, however she plugged up her ears in an attempt to not hear her friend's cracking voice.

"Nightmares... W—where you cause the person you l—love to cry in pain." The tealette hung her head low in between her arms that were now situated on the table. "I did it, Meiko. I'm the one who did it to her."

The brunette gave the tealette a careful touch to her forehead, pushing fallen teal bangs out of the way to reveal teal orbs. "You love her?"

Miku replied quietly, her voice just a whisper that could barely be heard under her sniffles, "I do."

Rin's beating heart lurched in agony, writhing in sorrow. Her lips curled into a smile, yet salty water slowly rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Miku, let me tell you one thing," the brunette began, a sorrowful look entering her eyes. "I was once in the same position as you."

A simple word escaped her mouth, "eh?"

"Yes, it was actually my best friend in third grade," Meiko stated as Miku intently listened. "We were only eight years old, playing in the field of flowers that grew down the river of my house. Next to it was a guarded off forest area that I was always told not to enter."

The tealette and the blonde knew exactly where the story was going.

"But being the stupid eight year old I was, found a hole in the fence. I crawled into the fenced off area as my best friend told me to come back, but I ended up convincing her to follow me. We ran about, exploring all these new places, until something happened. It cost her life. You see where I'm going?"

Miku hesitantly nodded, opening her mouth to speak. "But how are you able to speak so calmly about it?"

"I'm not," she bluntly replied. "I left out the reason why she died, right? It's because I can't talk about it. I was just simply reminded that I couldn't change what had happened."

The tealette's expression became even more saddened. "I can't help but think of what if she never wakes up. What if we have to pull the plug?" The pitter patter of water hitting the table could be heard. "Her eyes are closed, and her body is asleep, but her mind is awake. She can hear us but she can't speak back. What kind of feelings would fill her heart? Anger? Sadness?... Resentment?"

The brunette could only listen to the teen in sympathy.

"I don't want her to be angry at me Meiko-Nee. I don't want her to loathe me. My heart," Miku placed her hand against her left chest, "it hurts. It hurts, Meiko-Nee. It hurts so bad." The tealette inhaled sharply, sniffling heavily.

The older female took this chance to move seats, sitting next to Miku and cradling the younger teen in her arms.

Miku's clammy fingers clutched onto Meiko's clothes, burying the side of her face onto the older woman's upper chest. "Why won't it stop hurting?"

Embracing Miku a little tighter, Meiko responded, "It won't, Miku. But I do know a way to make it hurt less."

"Hurt less?" The tealette inquired, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Yes, and you know exactly what you need to do." Meiko paused, allowing the both of them to take a silent breather. "You need to go visit her."

The tealette's breathing stopped.

"If there's the possibility that she can hear you, perhaps you should tell her how you feel. Knowing her, she'd probably get more mad at you, if you ate the oranges she has hoarded in her closet, than this whole ordeal," the brunette stated, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I'm scared, Meiko-Nee," Miku whispered sadly. "I'm afraid that she'll look the way that she does in my nightmares."

—

"Len, when do you think they'll be done talking? My ice cream is melting!" Kaito whispered furiously, glaring daggers at his younger blonde friend.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to hear what they're talking about, Kaito-Nii," Len muttered, pressing up as close to the wall as he could, and his eyes widen when he caught noise. "I... I Think Miku-Nee is crying..."

"HUH?" Kaito screamed, however his voice was muffled by Len's hand covering his mouth. "Who's making my little sister cry?! I'm going to beat them up!"

"She's talking with Meiko-Nee, stupid," Len retorted, sending his older friend a look. "And be quiet! They're going to hear us!"

Kaito then proceeded to shove Len out of the way, taking his spot. His head peaked out from behind the wall, peering into the dining room where Miku was pressed up against Meiko. "I'm not sure if I should be mad at Meiko or if I should be worrying about the reason as to why Mii-Chan is crying."

"I'm scared, Meiko-Nee," the two could hear Miku say. "I'm afraid that she'll look the way that she does in my nightmares."

Len's lips firmly pressed into a firm line, his eyes glancing downwards towards the bag of ice cream that his friend was holding. They were talking about her again. "Len.." Kaito mumbled, watching the blonde in concern. "DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT MY ICE CREAM BECAUSE I WONT GIVE IT TO YOU!" The blue haired male blurted out, lightening the gloomy atmosphere.

"Huh?"

"I TOLD YOU, LEN! I SAW YOU EYEING MY ICE CREAM!" Kaito jumped out into the middle of the hallway, sliding a little farther than expected, which caused him to slip onto the floor.

"Kaito-Nii?" Miku questioned in a shaky voice, the tip of her nose dyed pink from crying.

"Oh, heya, Mii-Chan!" He gave her the biggest grin he could make as he rose from the floor. Kaito then made a faked confused look, "Crying? Mii-Chan, that's for babies, you're a big boy now!"

"A big boy?" Miku inquired, her eyebrows creating a wide 'v.' "I think you need glasses. Last time I checked I was a girl, unless I need to check again."

"Nah, you're definitely a boy. I mean you play games and can actually beat me at times. Only fake girls play games," he waved his hand nonchalantly as Len gave him a smack on the back of his head.

 _I guess that makes me a boy, too_ , Rin mentally slapped herself. The invisible girl had been silently the whole entire time, her hands covering her mouth because she was afraid of making any sounds and letting Miku hear her cry. _She doesn't even know that it's me. Why would a complete stranger be crying over a story that doesn't involve them?_

"Ah! My ice cream!" The blue haired boy shouted, rushing over to the freezer, putting them in and letting them cool down.

"Is the party going to start anytime soon?" Rin questioned, her lips curling into a smile. _Well, at least she can hear me. Maybe she can tell by my voice._

Hearing the invisible girl, Miku turned her head to the eldest female, "Meiko-Nee, is the party starting now?"

Meiko replied after a moment of thinking. "Hmmm? Yeah, since Stupid Kaito is here."

"Thanks, Meiko-Nee."

Humming loudly the blonde female spoke, "Thank you, Miku."

Meiko replied with a lift to her voice, "You're welcome."

Miku responded to the invisible girl with, "No problem."

Raising an eyebrow, Meiko spoke, "well ain't that weird. I've never heard someone respond to 'you're welcome' with a 'no problem.'"

The teal haired girl stiffened up, forgetting that other people couldn't hear the voice that she heard. "It's just me being weird."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Rin remarked, laughing under her breath.

Miku puffed out her cheeks, she was going to go to her room to have a little chat with this friend of hers. "Meiko-Nee, I'm gonna go get changed, okay?"

The brunette nodded her head, watching as Miku immediately left and disappeared behind the hallway corner.

"Hey, Len," Kaito began, pulling the small blonde boy close to him so that the others couldn't hear. The blue haired male took notice of the tealette's absence.

"Yeah, Kaito-Nii?" Len asked, raising his head to look at his older 'brother.'

Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I was wondering. Didn't you used to have a crush on Miku? 'Cause I over heard that Miku also likes Rin."

To this, Len gave a wistful smile, "Yeah, I did. But I believe Rin loved, or should I say loves her more than me. Twin instincts, y'know? So I gave up. Rin would definitely take care of Miku-Nee better than me anyways."

Len looked out to the windows staring at the darkening sky. _Come back to us soon, Rin. Everyone's waiting for you._

 _Miku's waiting for you._

* * *

 **Rainydays: I actually watched Kyoukai no Rinne, but I never actually thought of that episode when it came to writing this story. I do admit that it's a good anime though!**

 **Yort the Third: Hopefully, this chapter was good! I understand your review clearly, and thank you so much! I try to keep my stories sad, yet happy at the same time cause when I write sad stories then I become sad 0-0 It's pretty weird but kinda funny.**

 **Loach: Sorry it took so long! I find it real hard to explain feelings, too. I think writing is just like drawing, practice makes it better.**


	5. Hey, Can You Kiss Me? Of Course

—Chapter 5—

Today was the day. Today was the day she was going to go visit her. Things wouldn't go wrong. Everything would go right, actually. Miku shook her head, attempting to relieve herself of the bad thoughts that prodded at the back of her mind. "Are you ready?" A voice appeared with a coating of uneasiness.

This time, the tealette nodded, her eyes filled with determination, yet slight terror hid behind their reflection. "Yeah."

"You're lying. I can feel it. Ease up," the invisible blonde girl stated, parting her bangs out of her face. She could easily tell that Miku was having problems believing that everything was going to be okay.

Their friendship had seemed to continue as if nothing had happened. There was no car crash. There was no crying. There was no broken hearts. But, Miku hasn't seemed to notice that it was her yet. 'It's me, Rin,' she wanted to say, but the blonde knew that could have a seriously bad effect. Miku was already bottling up so much inside her, it was probably going to make it worse if some entity began claiming that it was her best friend who was in a coma.

"It's hard to lighten up when something like this is happening," the tealette replied, brushing through her front hair with a comb.

Rin let out an elongated sigh, "I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier if you're fretting over it."

"You've told me this before, don't make me come and hit you!" Miku quipped, comb being crushed under the grip from her hand. "I'm gonna hit you for making fun of me last night, too!"

The blonde laughed, a smile adorning her face, "like you could hit me. You can't even see me."

Lips curling to match her invisible friend, the teal haired girl resumed brushing through her hair. "Then I'll just have to find a way to see you, and when I do I'm gonna give you a good one."

The older Kagamine twin took no offense to the threat, instead she was staring at the other female in interest. "I like the way you smile. It's much better than frowning all the time."

"Do I frown a lot?"

"Yeah, you do. And the way your eyebrows furrow all day are gonna give you wrinkles!" Rin glanced over at the mirror that stood tall at the wall, her reflection still not there.

The teal haired girl scoffed, "I don't furrow my eyebrows that much." Quickly, she put her hair into two long twin tails. "There, done."

"You're not gonna put in the weird, unnatural, floaty ones?" Rin inquired, noting the absence of the objects that usually held up the tealette's hair.

Miku nodded her head, putting her brush down on her desk. "Yeah, I only wear those hair ties on certain days."

"School days and work days, right?"

The teal haired teen hummed in confirmation. "Does my hair look okay?"

Rin glanced up towards Miku's bangs, "Your bangs are a little off, lemme fix them." The blonde reached out her hand, parting the teal hair correctly with a swipe. "There you go."

"Ah, thanks," the tealette spoke, staring at herself in the mirror. It was just herself, no one else. "I was wondering... How old are you?"

"Me?" Rin sat still, unsure of whether to tell her the truth or not. Hesitantly she replied, "I'm a year... younger than you."

Miku swallowed thickly, "How h—how did you, uh, y'know..."

The blonde had a pained expression on her face, but it wasn't available to be shown. "I, um... I messed up. I messed up real bad."

Eyes downcast, Miku added on, "I messed up, too."

"Hey, hey, there's no need to start crying," Rin attempted to comfort Miku with her words once she saw glassy teal orbs.

"Hah, you're right," Miku exhaled deeply, "Today's gonna be a good day." Prepping herself was the first thing on her list, there was no way she was going to see her crying like a baby.

"That's the spirit!" The blonde took Miku's hands in hers, pulling the tealette from her seat. "Now, let's go!"

A laugh came out of her mouth as she was pulled to her feet by the mysterious entity. "We need to go find Meiko-Nee since she's the one driving us!"

"Us? I never said I was going," Rin stated, a bored yet playful look on her face. She just had to mess with the tealette, and seeing the way Miku's face dawned with despair only made her smile bigger.

Lips dipped downwards, Miku whispered, "you're not going?"

"Not going," the blonde replied.

"Really?" The tealette inquired, her fingers twiddling in front of her legs.

"You're stupid, you know that?"

"If I'm stupid you're even stupider, Ri—."

Rin's eyes widened along with Miku's.

"Oh, um—"

"You do realize that 'stupider' isn't grammatically correct, right?" Rin quipped, allowing Miku to regain her composure.

"Haha, yeah..." The older female made an obviously fake laugh.

Rin cringed. "Hey, we need to leave," she said, opening the door, and letting the sunlight filter in through the hallways' windows.

"You're right," making her way out of the room, she was stopped by a hand that latched onto her sleeve.

The blonde had grabbed Miku's sleeve at the last moment. "Cheer up. I don't know why you're suddenly acting all sad, but it needs to stop. You look better when you're happy."

The corners of her lips raised, "Thank you," she took a step out of her room. "I honestly don't know why you still follow me around."

"You'll find out one day, Miku," Rin spoke, her voice nothing more than a light breeze carried away by the wind that escaped into the hallway from the opened windows.

Miku simply kept quiet. She could've agreed to the entity's statement, but she chose to relax in the silence instead. A comfort washed over, and for the first time in a few months, Miku felt a genuine moment of solace within herself. It had been a constant battle of regret and distress, yet she had always hung onto that one strand of hope.

It was a dark red.

Not dark as in evil or anything, but it was of joy and happiness. It was of love.

Miku would see the red strand in her nightmares at times. Hope in a sea of fear, it was almost frightening at how many times she would have this nightmare. But as of late, the nightmare was no longer a nightmare; it was just a regular reoccurring dream.

The thread would feel smooth against the pads of her fingers as they ghosted over the material. It would sometimes bring a sense of security, other times it brought nostalgia.

Lately when she woke up from these dreams, Miku would feel something pressing against her hand. It was warm and full of life, it reminded her of the old days when misery wasn't chasing after her. The warmth against her hand would lull her back to sleep to dream about something more peaceful where she could take comfort in the tranquility.

"Only if you can stand my oddness," Miku replied, wind flowing against her hair as she opened the front door.

Rin snorted, watching the tealette with interest, "oh, been there done that. You're as odd as someone I once knew," she said, actually speaking about the tealette, though she couldn't give her identity away so Rin used 'someone I once knew.'

There was a reason why the blonde wouldn't tell her older friend her true identity. Rin was afraid.

Afraid of hurting Miku.

Miku would probably not take the news well, and would not believe her. Sometimes the truth was better yet untold, the blonde guessed.

"Huh, they must've been pretty weird then," The older girl made a quiet giggle, her lips curling into a small smile. A thought had been prodding at the back of her had these days. I'm getting Deja vu, especially when I called this person... It's just a coincidence, I can't let myself slip again.

Rin gave a wistful grin to the rising sun, "yeah, I hope we can see each other again one day. Anyways, we should go, it probably looks like you're talking to yourself, you weirdo."

The tealette pouted, blood rising to her cheeks from embarrassment of what could happen. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going," she spoke, her eyes searching for Meiko's car. "I hope she's not drunk already."

"I hope you're not drunk since you're talking to yourself," a voice came from behind the two girls.

Snapping around, Miku put on her best smile while laughing, "Meiko-Nee, I would never! I'm just prepping myself, I think."

"You think? You're such an odd child, you know that?"

"Oh, I've been told," Miku replied, heading over to Meiko's car. Unlocking the door, Meiko sat in the drivers seat, and Miku plopped down in the back while Rin piled in unbeknownst to the eldest.

"I'm gonna turn on the radio if that's okay with you," the brunette stated, her fingers already reaching for the dial. Miku gave a silent nod, her favorite past time was listening to music anyways. Turning the knob, a commercial was on, talking about a criminal who had been attacking visitors at a hospital, but Miku payed no heed until a duet between two female singers appeared. Just the first few seconds of the song was enough to make Miku hate it, and the second the singers had begun to release their voice, she wanted to turn the music off.

"Upside down reverse rainbow

While you still are singing

A melody only for you

Makes the world go swinging," both females sang, their voices ringing in all three of the car's passengers' ears. Oddly enough, Meiko let the song play, not turning it off despite Miku's watery eyes.

Miku made a small sniffle, _I won't cry, I won't cry. I've come this far, just hearing her sing shouldn't make me feel this way._

The song continued on, "Upside down reverse rainbow

While you still are singing

A melody only for you

Makes the world go swinging," they sang the phrase again.

What Miku expected next did not happen, "If you use the same excuse everytime you'll end up suffocating," something other than the radio emitted such words.

"More fake words don't change any part of your fake melody," Miku finished the phrase, unconsciously allowing herself to sing the song without weeping.

"The sky," both the tealette and the blonde sang.

"Drowns in," Rin added, though she highly doubted that Miku noticed that it would be her from singing a verse.

"Dark clouds," both sang again.

Rin opened her mouth, " stretching over the sun. I will be better than them," she finished.

The two continued to sing the song, "Upside down reverse rainbow

While you still are singing

A melody only for you

Joy for one is ringing."

"If the world changes to the sound of the falling rain outside."

"All of us will turn into yellow and blue specs of dust."

"I said—"

"that I—"

"Made it—"

"into seven different colours. Why is—"

"it different now?"

"I want you to see that you—"

"Don't have your umbrella—"

"with you in the cold rain."

"Upside down reverse rainbow

While you still are singing

A melody only for you

I'm sorry I left you bringing

Upside down reverse rainbow

While you still are singing

A melody only for you

Joy for one is ringing

Upside down reverse rainbow

A melody only for you"

"Enjoyable"

"Sorrowful"

"Happiness"

"Loveless"

"A melody. A melody," the song finished, and the racing of the tealette's heart increases. They were already at the hospital, in a short five minute drive.

"Hey, hey. You've got this," the entity's voice rang in her head.

Getting out of the car, Miku huffed a breath, her determined gaze was pointed at the tall, large, white building that held her dear friend. "You're right, I can do this!" She held her closed hands in fists by her waist, fingernails digging into the pale flesh.

Meiko opted to stay in the car to let Miku have her time with her best friend. "It's room 1227-07," she reminded the tealette before the younger female left the vicinity.

The tealette chanted the room number like a priest would say a mantra to exorcise a demon.

"Are you trying to condemn the people of this hospital to death with that prayer?" Rin inquired, her little joke making the tealette's mood a little bit better.

"Yes, actually," Miku snickered, "don't you know me? I am obviously doing just that."

The two stood at the beginning of an extensive hallway, that seemed to endlessly twist in the tealette's vision. The clacking of her shoes only serve as a reminder that she was moving forward towards the end of the drawn out hallway. The last door was their entrance.

However, instead of entering, Miku stood with her eyes closed. Hand on the door knob, her forehead rested against the cold wood.

 _Behind this door, she's there. Behind this door, is the sight of something that will make my heart break._

Should I press on? Or continue to wallow in the past?

"Aren't you going to enter?"

Exhaling a deep breath that had been held inside, Miku slowly turned the knob, pressing against the door with the slightest touch.

The room was pure white, not a speck of dust was to be found. It was furnished with everything a person could ever need, if they were awake to need them.

In the corner, under the piles of wool blankets was a mop of blonde hair.

Her breath stopped.

The sound of the ticking clock droned on in the background, and her frontal lobe's struggling sense of reason attempted to move forward from her frozen place in time. One foot at a time, harrowed feelings begin to flood her barely held together heart. The tealette's knees buckled out from under her, "Hey! Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself."

In between Rin's arms was Miku's quivering body. "I'm scared," she mumbled, her voice so low and quiet that the blonde could scarcely hear what she said.

"What are you scared of, Miku?" Kneeling on the floor, the younger teen whispered in the other's ears, hugging the girl from behind with a firm grip.

The tealette's gaze was pointed towards the bed, where over grown blonde hair trickled out from under the sheets. "I'm afraid of what I've done. I can't face her no matter how hard I try."

Rin's lips curl into a small frown, "you can't let the past hold you back. Time stops for no one, and it'll leave you behind if you can't cut off the chains that hold you in the early days."

"If I can't face my regrets alone, then what am I supposed to do?" With a hand raised to her heart, she can feel the warmth of another envelope her even tighter, closer.

"Who said you have to do it alone? You may have to face your problems, but I'll be at your side," —forever, the blonde rested her head on Miku's shoulder.

The swirling doubt inside of Miku's mind continued to plunge deeper into her heart.

 _It's her isn't it?_

 _No, it isn't. If it was, I'm sure she'd tell me as soon as possible._

 _Then why does this entity continue to follow you around like she did?_

 _I don't know._

 _Why does she continue to worry and fret over you?_

 _I don't know._

 _Why does she sing like her?_ _And even sound like her?_

 _I—I don't know..._

 _Let's continue to play this game of repression, why don't we? It's only a matter of time to see who gets hurt in the end._

The arguing voice in her head disappeared on a disturbing note, but the tealette was brought back by the voice of her newest friend. "Here, let's stand up, and face it together."

Brought to her feet, Miku's eyes landed on her best friend's face. With her mouth slightly opened, she struggled to get air.

The room was filled with an eerie, unsettling emptiness so deep that she could easily drown.

The blonde's face was so pale, she was almost a life like doll, sleeping in the bed during the night after play time was over. Miku reached out a hand to her golden locks of hair. Her fingers stop an inch short, agonizingly reminding her of the guilt stored within the closed doors of her heart. Yet, the warmth of a hand on her back, brought Miku to continue on.

Soft strands press against her skin, and the tealette tentatively brushed the curls to the side, revealing more of Rin's face. She looked so pale, so frail, fragile.

Miku's hand slid downwards, holding the unconscious blonde's cheek. She was warm, but it felt different. It was like it was just her body, just an empty case left to rot.

The tealette's finger ran along Rin's lips, they're soft, colorless. With a hefty sigh, Miku pulled up a chair from the side to the edge of the bed. Once she's finished, she moved the blankets, fishing out Rin's left hand to hold. Rin's fingers were bony and slim, a sign of weight loss. She was delicate, a flower barely standing after being crushed by someone's shoe. A frown tugged at Miku's failing-to-keep-her-composure expression. "Hey," she whispered lowly. "It's me, your" —best friend... Does she still consider me her best friend after what I did? "—Miku. It's me, Miku."

The tealette struggled to take another breath, the words she wanted to say caught in her throat. Her invisible friend stayed quiet.

"How long has it been? Four months, I think..." She paused, "I'm a terrible friend, aren't I? Not even visiting you once in four months." Miku's throat began to constrict, causing her choke, water was already welling up in her eyes. I'm going to cry. I'm going to cry. "I'm so sorry."

And the tears had begun to fall.

Rin's heart officially hurt more than it ever did before.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It hurts, my heart it hurts. It really does," a sharp intake of air interrupted. She's crying and the tears show no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Having enough of seeing her best friend cry, Rin decided to speak up. "Miku, your friend... She—She loves you with all her heart. That I can tell."

The tealette's face scrunched up, "and how do you know this?" She questioned not believing a single word _. It's her, I know it's her,_

 _but I don't want to believe it._

"Just listen to me. Your friend doesn't want you to regret what happened. She knows it's not your fault and that you're blaming yourself for something that you weren't in control of," the invisible blonde explained, her hand placed over her shattered heart. "She—She loves you very much."

Miku grit her teeth, trying to suppress the feelings inside her heart and the thoughts of her mind. A name is at the tip of her tongue. She can't say it. It won't come out. "R—R," she began to try to articulate it.

"—R?" The entity questioned.

"I know—I know that it's..." Miku held back a sob.

"You know what, Miku?" Rin said ever so softly.

The tealette looked up at the girl on the bed, "I know that it's you, Rin."

At that very moment that Miku had fumbled out Rin's name, the comatosed girl began to heave. Rin felt a burning sensation in her heart, her mind went numb, and she soon succumbed to the darkness. Seeing the girl on the bed, and no longer hearing the voice of Rin, Miku's heart began to beat hard. "Rin?"

The girl on the bed's chest surged forward again.

"Hey, Rin!" The name becoming more and more familiar on her tongue each time she said it.

Rin began to sputter, coughing and hacking. Her eyes opened, wide and afraid. Her hands clawed at her throat, acting as if something was causing her to choke. "He—lp," she was able to let out in a hoarse voice.

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and rushing to her friend's side. Immediately, Miku knew the girl was choking, and wrapped her arms around Rin's waist. Pulling Rin against her, it caused her to violently cough out the object that was in her throat.

It was a pure white feather.

Gasping for air, Rin dropped her head, resting her chin against her rising chest. "Miku... You did it."

Wide eyes, Miku spoke, "did what?"

"You set me free. That was what all you had to do. All you had to do was call my name. Now I realized that," The blonde girl said, her voice still gruff.

"Me? Really?" The tealette shook her head, "that couldnt possibly be the reason why you woke up."

Rin smiled, her eyes becoming a little bit wet, "It was. I know it."

Miku held Rin in her arms, resting her head on Rin's shoulder. There were so many words she wanted to say, but they wouldnt leave her throat.

Rin gulped down a pool of saliva that had formed inside her mouth. Before she knew it tears began to skim down her cheeks. "W—Why am I crying?" Her fingers reached up to touch the liquid.

Placing both hands on Rin's shoulders, Miku faced Rin straightforward. "Rin, I have something to tell you. And it's very serious."

Rin raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the older teen was about to say.

Miku raised both her hands to Rin's face and thumbed away the tears. "I've been wanting to tell you this for days, for months, no, for years." Miku paused, looking the younger teen right in the eye and cerulean met teal. "I want to tell you this. And even if you don't feel the same way, I still want to tell you because I have to get this off of my chest."

The blonde's eyes opened.

Miku started, "I love you, R—," she was cut off by something that covered her mouth.

Rin had pressed her lips against Miku's, intertwining their fingers. That moment when their lips connected had felt like hours, they both began to lose their breath. Backing off, Rin took a deep breath, while Miku held a red face, heavily breathing.

"Does this mea—" Their lips were connected once more, the feeling of Rin's lips against hers felt like heaven. It wasn't hard, yet it wasn't soft at the same time. It felt just right, as if they were just meant for each other. The blonde released the tealette.

"I love you," she paused before resuming, "I love you," Rin spoke with confidence.

Miku pressed their foreheads together, "I love you. More than you could ever think."

They both shared a sweet smile that neither of them would forget. Then came the awkward silence. "So— Um... Does this mean that we're together?"

The tealette awkwardly nodded, "Hey... Do you think that we could y'know... again?" Miku mentally slapped herself, she should just be honest with what she wants.

However, Rin knew exactly what Miku wanted. Their lips touched once more, and they both basked in each others warmth, holding their bodies close together.

 _Click_

What. The two broke apart before turning to the door to the hospital room. It was Meiko, Kaito, and Len, all standing there with giant smirks on their face. They all had their individual phones out and had snapped a picture of them kissing.

"What the heck guys! How long have y'all been here!?" Rin exclaimed, her face reddening.

"Long enough," Len replied.

"Awww you two looked so cute kissing each other! Why don't you do it again, my photo was blurry!" Meiko requested, her eyes holding an impish glint.

Miku blushed heavily, while Rin took a deep breath to calm herself. "Hey, Miku."

"Yes, Rin?" the tealette turned around.

"I love you!" Their faces met by their lips for another time.

Miku smiled, "I love you, too, Rin."

Fin.

* * *

I finally finished it after a long time! I hope that y'all had fun reading this story while it lasted. I'm sorry that it was so short! But thankfully I was at least able to finish it!


End file.
